


Dark side of the moon

by EmrysRealmskip



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Football | Soccer, Gay Sex, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Top Will Graham, Trans Character, Transphobia, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysRealmskip/pseuds/EmrysRealmskip
Summary: ~Set in a winter break ~Hannibal has a scholarship to play soccer at a Baltimore college, His little sister Mischa is in 9th grade.Hannibal is secretly 'not straight' but hasn’t told anyone, his parents wouldn’t approve, just as they wouldn’t and didn’t approve of Mischa when she came out as a transgender female.But when He meets Will, an openly gay male at a holiday party. The two hit it off with casual convos and lingering looks...Even with his new arm candy, Alana, on the hook. Even with the promise of popularity, Things are changing. Along with his homophobic teammates that threaten to out him if he so much blinks in Wills's direction, or shows him too much affection....he can’t keep what’s inside of him locked down much longer.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 38
Kudos: 60
Collections: Transcendence Fest (Hannibal Fandom)





	1. First Sights

" A Christmas party? It's only December 1st. Don't you think that's kinda dumb Alana? " Hannibal spoke through the screen of his newly upgraded phone,

" Dumb? No... Tradition? Yes. Mr. & Mrs, Stamments always through a beginning of Christmas shindig. To them, it's like breathing. They do it every year without fail, and Hannibal if you want to such up to any professor to get a good grade, this is the time to do it, I've heard that every student who comes will receive a 10% increase on their overall midterm grade... That, my dear boy, is how much they love Christmas."Alana's sweet tone came through the line, Hannibal could tell she was smiling, even without seeing he beautiful face in person. 

"Christmas isn't until the 25th Alana, " Hannibal corrected, rubbing his index finger into his temple to soothe his growing headache, He wondered when the yelling would stop in the background, it was getting harder to focus, no matter how lovely Alana's voice sounded. 

_' No child of mine is wearing-'_

_' You are **not** going out like that young man, not while you're under my roof-'_

Hannibal cringed, hearing his parents huff and yell at his little sibling. 

" Just come with me, please, It will be _fun._ " Alana's tone changed from gitty to pleading. Then Hannibal heard the door in the room next to his slam. 

" Yeah, fine, whatever, just text me the address, and I can meet you there in a bit," Hannibal said to her while still listening to the settling commotion in his household. Being back home for winter break was going to tear him apart, might as well attempt to escape while he could. The line clicked and Hannibal got off his bed, grabbing his coat and scarf. He thought of checking on Mishca but decided to let her cool down a bit first. His phone buzzed, 

' _221 Cherry Lane, '_

 _No way,_ Hannibal thinks, that's that mansion his teammates Dolarhyde and Verger egged last Halloween, that place was massive, and only a few blocks away. This was going to be interesting- 

**_Buzz_ **

_' I'm going to be an hour late, hope that's okay? Gotta finish this paper for the psyche final.. XoxO '_

Hannibal scoffed, and went out his back gate silently, he didn't want to set off the parentals, not when they're in this state at least. They never bothered much with him anyway, he was the model son, athletic, soccer scholarship, masculine, better than average grades and he didn't talk back. Even when every fiber of his being often wanted to tell them to simply fuck off for how they've been treating his sister after she came out as a trans female last year. He would love Mischa anyway he could have her... And he preferred to have her happy. But that wasn't the case much these days, especially now that winter break has come for both College and high schoolers alike... More time at home, less time blurring herself In school work and after school academic getaways. 

The snow crunched under Hannibal's black boots, the air was chilled, but not windy. The monster of a house that was his destination was only a few blocks away. Cars sped through melting slush, he passed many fully decorated houses on the way up, but nothing compared to this house. 221 Cherry Lane. 

" Holy Shit," Hannibal exclaimed, mouth agape as his eyes followed the candy cane wrapped lights and life-size sleigh parked in the massive entryway. " You have got to be kidding me," The sweets smell of peppermint and chocolate hit his nose, loud Christmas music, which got even louder towards the front door wafted through the air. Hannibal wondered how many students would be here looking for some entertainment and free food, or maybe there were here for the extra credit, though Hannibal didn't need it. He passed through the entrance, a butler stood in the front room, " May I grab your coat, sir?" He asked, he was dressed the part, in a red and green suit, it was hideous. 

Hannibal gave the man his coat and began to take in the sights of thousands of lights bows and garland wrapped around anything, anything at all. The food trays were spread miles wide as far as he could see. Finger food, champagne, and even.. a chocolate fountain. He grabbed a sparkling glass of liquid and downed it without thinking, nerves began to prick against his skin from all the noise and commotion. He checked the time, Alana would be here in 45 minutes... And Hannibal was left with nothing to do but observe, drink, and drink some more. Hoping it would take the edge off of his jittery nerves.

There was a small group of dancing students that Mrs. Stamments was leading to the music and her husband and the rest of us were just eyes watching. And ass the alcohol set in Hannibal's veins, his mind drifted back to unsavory things. Until a figure caught his eye, and he found himself captivated by the way they moved like there were floating on air. Carefree and light like a cloud. Dark curls tucked into the nape of their neck. Hannibal watched in awe as he mindlessly drank more sparkly pink liquid. 

_It's good I walked here._ He thought picking up a delicious looking snack at one of the many food tables. When the dancing ceased, Hannibal was overcome with the urge to introduce himself to this mysterious person, he had only seen the back of their head and the shapely curve of their backside... He checked his phone, still nothing from Alana, he frowned. But then without realizing he began walking up to the figure he had watched from afar all night. Drunken courage be damned, he was going to meet the gaze of this wondrous creature. 

“ How you doing pretty lady?” Hannibal's words slur to the back of a curly mop of unruly hair that he's been staring at all night. The bright Christmas twinkly lights flash in his eyes and the roaring murmur of the early Christmas party hums in his ears.

The person attached to the mid-length waves turns, drink in hand, blue eyes hit Hannibal's red-ish brown ones.

“ Not a lady, but I’d like to think that I’m doin' pretty okay,” Hannibal now realizes his mistake, but maybe it isn't one after all.

“ How about yourself guy?” The stranger says.

Hannibal can’t stop a flush of heat that licks his cheeks. He staggers back, fumbling, caught in the man's blue-gray stare. Or were they green? He continued to look, fascinated and embarrassed that the person he had his drunken gaze had been following this whole night was striking, Bambi eyed, young man. He was a few inches shorter than Hannibal, a pink lipped smirk came across his stubble-less face. 

“ S-sorry" Hannibal moved back some, knocking into a cookie tray on a festively draped table. He was lucky it was so loud in here that no-one else had seen him flirt with the young man. 

" Its, not a problem man, in fact, ill take it as a compliment, it's not every day a handsome lad such as yourself graces my presents." The man held out a hand, open-palmed, and waited for Hannibal to move to meet it. " The names Graham, Will Graham. Nice to meet you." Hannibal was still mostly frozen but managed to take Will's hand. 

A zap of electricity ran like a current from Will's hand to his, he pulled away quickly. " And your name is?" The man's eyes sparkled, reflecting the glitz and glam of the party.

" H-Hannibal." 

" Well nice to meet you, Hannibal...Are you enjoying the party?" Will asked, a sultry smile on his cherry red lips. Hannibals stomach was doing flips. 

" I am now." He croaked out, and took another sip of the sparkling wine, his cheeks now matching the color. 

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Was the last thought on his brain before it was bulldozed by Franic Dolarhydes booming voice...

" Is that fag fairy bothering you, captain?" _Fucking hell._


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated in the winter, and you know what that means...

**_" Is this fag fairy bothering you, captain?"_ **

A wave of nausea fell over Hannibal as more than a few of his teammates began to surround Will and him. 

" He not a-" Hannibal got the phrase half out before he was interrupted.

" Oh trust me, I am," Will said with a wink aimed straight at him. " That aside, I don't believe I was being bothersome. Was I?"

If calling Will himself a gay slur with pride didn't do him in, his striking confidence and suave did. " No, you were-"

Hannibal was cut off, again, his goalie Mason Verger, " I can take him off your hands' champ if you'd like." His wild blonde hair was spiked up in a ridiculous quip. And as always he was standing way too close for comfort. 

" Everything is fine guys, seriously, go back to the party." Hannibal was versed in defusing situations like these as it were, he had plenty of practice at home. " I'm sure all the single ladies out on the dance floor could use a couple of gents like you," He flattered the small group of jocks, _flattery will get you everywhere._

Will looked ungodly smug as the spectators marched off the other side of the large party. "Where were we?" He smiled at Hannibal, then took a sip of his bubbly. 

The rest of the night was a blur of laughter and loud lights that shinned directly into Hannibal's eyes. But he never took his eyes off of Will. His tousled locks, his rebellious smirk, the way he took to dancing with such ease. The time went fast and Alana still hadn't made a peep, He stopped checking his phone, lost in watching. Observing the marvel that was Will Graham. 

Hannibal was just content watching, but that wasn't Will's plan after all. Will's grip was strong as he dragged Hannibal out to the center of the flock of people singing and gyrating to 'jingle bell rock'. Their hands were clasped around one another for a brief moment before they came to a stop. 

" Hannibal, this is Jimmy," He gestured to one of three people by the chocolate fountain." His boyfriend Brian, anddd Bev." He pointed to the dark-haired woman shoving a chocolate covered pretzel into the fountain with drunken skill.

" Hi!" Bev said, voice muffled by a cram of food in her mouth. 

Hannibal cleared his throat. And waved to Will's friends. 

" Will, you've got to know who this is." Jimmy pointed at Hannibal with a sideways smile.

_Here we go._

" This guys the pride and joy of the University. " Brian joined in, arm looped around Jimmy lovingly. " Captain'" He salutes Hannibal in a goofy manner, usual he hates talking sports with people but this simply just made him laugh.

" Please, no photos," Hannibal says with his hands fakely anticipating the flash of a camera. His nerves dyed down as everyone but Will and he took to the dance floor again as more cheezy Christmas songs, new and old pulsed over the crowd of people. 

Will stood close, his big blue eyes everywhere and nowhere, Hannibal's buzz was fading but still, he asked " Why do you let them call you that? Mason and them, " 

Wills eyebrows were half-cocked, scoffing, " I don't let them do anything, they simply don't have another word for what I am." His voice nearly a whisper, as the two of them, walked around the food tables. 

" And what are you?" Hannibal whispered back playfully, not quite sure how to describe the feeling in his stomach, it wasn't nerves, but something was surely flapping with wings down there.

" A hot piece of ass." Will's voice was breathy and warm, it sent shivers down Hannibal's spine, even though it was clear that Will was completely sarcastic. Nevertheless, the two of them being so close brought more eyes to them, so many Hannibal had to check if there was food on his

Will chuckled, " No, it's not that...Look." Hannibal angled his head up to where Will's hand was pointing... And there it was, amongst the lights and fake snowflakes, lied a single Mistletoe, hovering directly above the two of them. Hannibal's gut clenched. Will was beaming, his smile, his perfect teeth. It felt like the whole room was all staring at him, waiting for him to make a move. But he wasn't the one who moved first.

Will moved slowly to close this distance between their lips, Hannibal's heart was beating a million miles a minute. _Here? In front of everyone? Oh god._ Hannibal thought. 

_Oh god._ He kept repeating inside his head. This was really happening... Hannibal looked at the blue orbs fastly approaching him and gulped. Not being able to move away. Then right before their lips touched, " We don't have to do this." Will breathed heat against Hannibal's parted, wanting lips. 

" Do it, I dare you." Hannibal breathed back, eyes piercing into Wills, 

" Well in that case," Will made the slightest move, and they were merged. His lips were warm and feather-soft, just like Hannibal thought they would be. He stayed there for a while, lost in the feel of heat. Then Hannibal reached back to cup Wills neck, deepening the kiss before they broke apart, both seemingly out of breath. 

Hannibal felt dizzy as he grumbled out in a half-whisper, "Jesus, what else would you do if I dared you to." Will stumed back to his small friend group while Verger and Dolarhyde exchanged knifing glances of what Hannibal could only see now as jealousy. Hannibal was still trying to breathe properly, still filled with a force of heat that he never ever got just from one kiss. It was baffling _he_ was baffling. 

And he continued to baffle Hannibal, all night long. With his quirks and quick wit, charming smile, and fond eyes. Until Hannibal had to make his way back home in the snow in the dark...

The next morning there was a fresh sheet of snow left on the ground. Hannibal smiled and pushed back his covers, getting up to get dressed. With half a pant leg on he cracked the idea of getting coffee and donuts for Mishca and him to share. After last night, she deserved a lil treat. 

" So what's your order kido?" Hannibal asked her, seeing her massive bedhead and the sleepy smirk that he loved.

" The usual." She said with a grin, _That means caramel frappuccino._ Hannibal thought. " And if it's not too much a hassle, maybe one of those Belgian pastry things? The ones with cream cheese frosting." She said half yawning.

" For you, it's never a hassle," Hannibal said leaning down to kiss her forehead. " I'm gonna walk so it might take a bit to get back, okay?" 

" Mmmhm, " She groaned. Hannibal was out the door without a word to his parents, they might text him, but that was fine. His snow boots crunched on the sidewalk, the plow was shoveling snow, it hummed and beeped. The walk to Bergens was less than a mile. Hannibal enjoyed walking, sometimes too much when he would roam aimlessly around town, it often cleared his head. 

The wind howled and puffed, and Hannibal was grateful when he reached his destination. The door creaked from the cold, the inside of the coffee shop was vast and held lots of lounge chairs and couches. There was even a fireplace that was being put into use. He guessed it was more like a cafe than a regular coffee shop. 

" Hey Mr.Lecter, what can we do you for today? " Abigail Hobbs said, smiling a toothy brace-face smile she's had for four years now... They all knew him, he was a regular whenever he was living at home. 

" Hey Abby, you know you can call me Hannibal right?" She blushed and nodded. He smiled down at her. 

" I'll have a large caramel frap, a medium hazelnut coffee, and..." His eyes scanned where the pastry usual were, but they weren't, there was a pastry sized hole in the display case. Hannibal huffed. " Are you all out of these?" He pointed to the labeling. 

" Oh, yes, but we do have a fresh batch coming out here in 5-10 minutes if you want to stay. Sorry for the inconvenience." Abby said. 

" Oh its no problem, I'm just going to warm up by the fire, let me know when you get them in," Hannibal said with a smile. Mishca would kill him if he didn't bring home the goods... He wandered over to the much-needed warmth of the flames, that's when a tuff of unruly curls caught his eye. 

_Will._

He was sitting in the other direction, head down in a book. Hannibal approached him, not too sure what to say, only knowing he wanted to hear his voice again. Maybe to prove that last night's antics were real and not just in his confused head. Was he confused? Was it confusing that he enjoyed the kiss? Or was that something he should know now about himself, even if he would never admit it out loud... Especially to his teammates. 

" Hey, pretty lady." He chuckled in a nonchalant fashion. _If last night was a dream he was going to be in deep shit right about now._

Will looked up then, his eyes were bruised, his lip was busted, and there were green impact marks on his cheekbone. _What in the hell._

" Will, hey, are you okay?" Fear and anger pulsed through him. Hannibal quickly sat next to him, Will was awkwardly stoic, not moving a muscle but his eyes. 

" Do I _look_ okay to you?" His fierce blue eyes seemed cloudy, Hannibal, without thinking lifted a hand to his face, gently caressing his cheek. Will flinched but didn't move away. 

" You don't need to be afraid of me Will." Hand still on Will's face slowly stroking him. " What in the hell happened?" He asked, feeling oddly possessive. 

" You did. " Will said. Hannibal dropped his hand.

"What? " 

" They saw us kiss, your buddies," Will's face was calm, eyes lost their spark but not quite making full eye contact. Something inside Hannibal felt horribly broken. 

" They did this to you?" A rage overcame him then, fists balling up, nails digging into his palms. " I swear to go I'm gonna-"

" You know when they were beating me senseless I swear I thought you kissed me on purpose, just so your jolly jocks could ream me a new one, but then I heard it. " His eyes flicked up to Hannibal's brown ones. "The way they talk about you behind your back is the way they talk about me to my face. You're lucky you are not expendable to them. Or you would be next on their homophobic hit list. " Will said taking a moment to sip his tea. 

" I'm so sorry. Here," Hannibal takes a piece of a paper coaster and writes his cell number down. " Text me. Seriously, when these guys give you trouble, or when you just need to talk..." Hannibal can't look away from the purpling marks ringed around the sky blue iris of Will's. He feels responsible in some way for all of this, more than that...He feels... Anger. Possession, and a gut-wrenching need to pull this man into an unbreakable hug that lasts nearly forever. But he just ends up giving the paper to him, hoping it makes a difference. 

He stands, turns then turns back. " I know you don't need my pity but, i-" 

" Mr.Lecter-" Hannibal hears Abby call out his drink and food order.

Hannibal looks will in the eyes, " Just please, consider it, will you." He goes to the front and gathers his purchase. Then steps out into the cold.. His mind on one thing.. The way Wil's lips felt against his. 


	3. Intentions

"What are you doing out here dove?" Hannibal asked as he approached his little sibling who was sitting on their front porch step, sniffling in the cold. He crouched beside her and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. She was shaking. " Hey, hey, hey, Shh, it's okay." He stroked her hair as they sat. 

" They threatened to kick me out, Han. If I keep dressing ' like a girl'.." She huffed, blowing a strand of her growing hair from her eyes. " But they don't understand-"

" I know dove, I know." Hannibal leaned in, making eye contact, " Mischa, as long as I'm here, you aren't going anywhere, you hear me? They cant take you from this house, they cant take you from me..." He kissed her forehead. " I won't let them." She sighed and gripped his hand with a small squeeze. 

" You aren't going to be here forever, after the break, you're going back to campus. And-" She choked on a small sob, 

" No, I won't let them. You got to believe me, I'll talk to mom and dad okay? They'll come round, " Hannibal couldn't know for sure, but he could try. "Here, I got you favorites, now go and change into something warmer, we're out of here for a little while." He said handing the cafe goods over to her. A small smile tugged at her mouth, her bronze eyes glistened. 

She took a large sip of the frozen sugar high that wasn't even half coffee and asked. " Where we going, big bro? 

" Winter Wonderland." Hannibal smiled. " But seriously were going to the field, there is loads of snow up by the school, I was thinking we could take a walk, just you and me. " The soccer field was locked to the public in the off-season, but Hannibal, being who he was had special access to it whenever he pleased. 

She rushed inside, and when she emerged, she had a fluffy coat and a ridiculous hat. They hopped in his 2004 Toyota Land Cruiser and drove a half-hour to the University with the heat-blasted and the munching sounds of Mischa eating her fresh danish. 

**_Buzz._ **

Hannibal looked down at his phone, 2 missed calls from Fredrick. His father was either openly disapproving, or thanking him. He could never tell which. 

They reached the parking lot and he pulled out his phone making a quick text to his father, detailing where he was and when they'd be back. He could deal with the consequences of his aggression later. The car doors slammed and they walked to the gate, the master key slipped into the slot and the door squeaked open. The snow was pilled to the middle of the field. The track around the outside was clean of any winter slush. Misha banked it to the massive pile of fluff and cold. Driving head first in its endless white. 

* * *

A car honked. And in a moment Hannibal smelled the sweet cotton candy rush of Alana's skin as he held her in a tight embrace. 

" Hey," Hannibal mouthed at her dark hair. She pulled away slowly and smiled. 

" Wheres your- wheres Mischa? I thought you said you were spending the day with her?" Alana asked him, cheeks red from the cold.

" I did, and now I'm spending the night with you... If you will have me." Hannibal's thoughts were still unfocused, still drifting in and out of the sight of purple-black, and green bruises that were so consuming over Will's face. The way his gray-blue eyes gazed up at him, the light he saw the night before, long gone...

" Yes, I think I will." Alana smiled, she owed him for ditching him so poetically at the Stammets party. Part of Hannibal's brain was happy, even grateful, that she was a no-show. Or how else could he have had the opportunity to gaze at such beauty that night. " Have you that is." Alana finished, her face drifting in close as she planted a shy kiss on Hannibal's lips. 

" Shall we go in? I'm freezing." She whispered. Hannibal followed. Hannibal knew her expectations of the night, he wasn't opposed... Just... Distant. Thoughts still flicking back in forth... Comparing? No, that was ridiculous. Or was it. 

Alana's house was warm, the fire crackled, coats were on the floor, her warm hands searching over skin. But something in his gut just felt, wrong. Hannibal knew what she wanted, but he wasn't sure if he could give it to her. He broke the kiss, separating some from her. 

" Are you okay?" Alana's bright blue eyes reflected the firelight. This should be perfect... So why wasn't it? 

" I um-"

_**BUZZ** _

Hannibal's cell sounded off. An unknown number flashed on the screen. His heart picked up. The sudden spike in his blood pressure just from the possibility-the simple possibility... That it was _him._ He skimmed for a name. Not reading the message itself until... 

_Sincerely, that one pretty lady_

_( Will )_

Hannibal got up with a start, gathering his clothing, shoving his shirt over his head. 

" Is everything alright?" Alana asked, eyes not judging but something close to it. She could tell something was off.

" Yeah um, ah I gotta go. " He shuffles his shoes on, desperate to read the note in private. " My sister, she needs me, no big deal. I'll text you okay?" He made up something and left through the front door. 

The street lights were on, the neighbors had the Christmas lights decorating their porches, they sparked. 

On the drive back home he forced himself to wait to open the message. His fingers itched, he heard the blood pumping in his ears. 

_It's just a text._ Hannibal told himself. _The world is not going to implode if you don't immediately look at it._

He crashed in his parent's front door, avoiding walking through the kitchen where his mother stood preparing dinner. He heard her call his name, but he kept on the trail to his room. 

With the door shut and Hannibal safely in his own domain, he flopped on the bed, its boxspring squeaked in response. He opened the message again, reading thoroughly. 

  


_' Bev wanted me to tell you that we're all meeting me at Clarence's tomorrow at 12 for brunch. Come. Or don't. Or do. Up to you._

_Sincerely, that one pretty lady_

_( Will ) '_

  


Hannibal nearly fell apart at those passive-aggressive words. Nerves thumping through his blood. What was going on with him? And why did he like it so much... He decided not to text back, if he were to go it would be a surprise to everyone there. He would take pleasure at seeing the shock on Will's face. Hannibal wet his lips, a smile crossing them, the first honest one in a while. He nestled in a cocoon of blankets, mind drifting to what tomorrow had to behold. 

* * *

"You're in a good mood boy." Hannibal's father said looking up from his black roast coffee, well not his father, his adopted father. Hannibal wasn't a Chilton, he was a Lecter. Even if he didn't remember his birth parents, not the sound of his mom's voice or the color of his father's eyes. But he still wanted to keep his biological family name, so when he was eighteen he legally changed it.

" Yes well, I am in a good mood Fredrick. " Hannibal said checking the time, the anticipation of the day rolling in.

Fredrick and Freddie had given up having children of their of after Freddie's third miscarriage That's when they hatched the idea to adopt an orphan from Lithuania. Little did they know that a few short years later they would conceive their first healthy child...Mishca. 

" You know you can just call me Father Hannibal," Fredrick said, nose in the paper. 

" Yeah, Fredrick, I know," Hannibal said with a smirk. Fredrick wasn't his dad, he was simply the man who raised him, clothed him, fed him. But he hadn't earned the title of father, not while he and Freddie fought to push their harmful ideology his precious little sister. He wouldn't be a father, no, not until he was a father for _both_ of them. Not just his favorite. 

Hannibal checked the time again. _11:45_. He grabbed his keys and made his way to the door. Fredrick stopped him, hand on his shoulder. " Where you off to son," 

" Out," Hannibal breathed husky and near anger. " I'm just going out." And pushed past the shorter man. 

* * *

The sheer promise of seeing Wills's glowy smile again gave him goosebumps. He felt warmer than he should In the cold, almost buzzing with angst. Hannibal's hands shook as he pulled the door handle in front of Clarence's. The buffet-style restaurant was known for its self-serve dinner food and special that would put your grandmother's cooking to shame. Hannibal used to come here when Mishca was just a little tot.

The inside was decked to the gills with trees and snowflakes, Hannibal would usually gag at the sight, but today it just made him feel indifferent. There was a sizeable amount of people, but even with all the commotion, he spotted Will's chocolate brown curls in a near-instant. A smile tugged his lips as he approached, but before he could announce himself as he wanted to, Bev stood and ushered him towards the table like a parking cone director. 

" Hey! You made it! " She exclaimed as both Jimmy and Zeller's heads turned to look up at Hannibal. " We were just about to go to the self-serve section," She gestured to everyone but Will who faced away from Hannibal in the booth. " Will hasn't quite figured out what he wants yet, have you?" She elbowed him, and Hannibal caught a glimpse of that perfect smile. He shivered.

" That's right Bev, I'm indecisive as ever, you guys go, I'll catch up when my stomach figures out what it wants." Hannibal still couldn't see his face from where he was standing, but that all changed when Bev and the others moved aside and Hannibal began to approach.

He scooted in the booth, sitting across from Will...The first glimpse of Will's face Hannibal noticed his bruises were slightly faded, he was wearing a deep blue, maybe even Saphire, thick turtleneck sweater. It suited him, brought out his eyes, his eyes that were still in fact discolored. Something twinged in his stomach. 

" Hey." Hannibal managed to get out.

" What no 'pretty lady' this time, do I not look pretty today." Will cocked his head and Hannibal couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic until a smirk laced upon his mouth, Will chuckled, seemingly finding Hannibal's blank expression amusing. 

" How are you, how are you doing?" Hannibal said grabbing a menu, this place changed the specials every week. 

" Oh you know, " He picked up another menu across the table, lifting his blue sleaves just enough for Hannibal to glimpse... The green hand mark around his wrist. In slow motion, Hannibal's eyes flashed. A wave of nausea filled him. In a slight panic, he grabbed the soft fabric of his other arm, peeling back the layer to see the other wrist had the same exact mark. it did. But there was more, thin silver lines running the with of his wrist. _This wasn't just a traditional beating, this was..._

" Get off me." Will pulled away, pushing both his sleeves down. And as he did Bev and the gang got closer to the table, plated full of food, but Hannibal wasn't hungry anymore. Especially if what he suspected was true. They held him down, hard. There were bruises in the shape of nail marks, half-moons. **_He fought._**

Rage filled the air surrouding, Hannibal, as he muttered underneath his breath to Will so the others wouldn't hear. " Will, you have to tell someone about this."

" There's nothing to tell, Hannibal," Will said in a hushed tone.

" Are you kidding-" 

" What are you two talking about?" Jimmy asked as he sat down with the rest of them. Hannibal's foot was aggressively tapping under the table. They had to talk about this. He thought. 

" Oh nothing, just about how Hannibal came out-" Will began, 

" Oh! You did? Good for you you know it's a good first step-" Zeller said, putting a piece of ham in his mouth.

" I'm _not_ gay. " Hannibal spit out too fiercely. His rage was about other things, but he couldn't help his reaction. A silence befell the table and Hannibal looked at Will, the pain in his eyes was evident, and he feared he had just ruined everything. 

Will slammed the menu down in a huff, grabbed his wallet, got up, and walked out without another word. Bev, Jimmy, and Zeller looked to one another, " He's-" Bev began, "He's going through some stuff right now, He'll come around-" Hannibal jerked away from the table, getting up to follow Will outside. He needed to talk to him, needed to apologize for his temper... He had to understand. He had to... 

  


  


  



	4. My Daddies Got A Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sexual assault mention + detail. *

Hannibal followed the fresh footsteps made in the snow by Will. His heart racing. Hands clenched into fists. This wasn't going to go well unless he made himself calm down, forcing himself to breathe as he caught Will's trail, it led into the alleyway beside the restaurant. Will was there, leaning against the brick wall, hot breath coming out in puffs of white smoke. 

" Will, you've got to understand something i-" Hannibal began but stopped when he saw the trail of tears down Will's hot cheek. " Hey, hey, it's okay." He stoked Wills's face, he didn't pull away. 

" I'm sorry." They were so close the smoke clouds from their mouths tangled in the crisp air.

Will looked at him then, Bambi's eyes wide and an endless oceanic blue. " What for, you didn't-" 

" I did. " Hannibal's golden brown eyes matched Will's, straight on as he spoke," The stuff I said In there- I- I'm a liar. I'm a fucking liar." Hannibal scoffed and ran his cold fingers through his snowy hair. Will just stared at him, mouth slightly parted, " I'm stupid, okay, I'm horrible and I'm-" Hannibal paused, he couldn't get the words outright. He just wanted to make this right... But he was realizing, he couldn't.

" You're what," Will said, head tilted, eyes holding the power of insult to injury.

Then Hannibal moved away slowly, feet crunching the white on the ground. He took a breath and swallowed his pride. " I've been lying to myself for a long time. I told myself it was just hormones it was just something other than it was. Because I was scared. And I'm still scared, Will." Hannibal's blood was pumping fast and strong. He had never said the words out loud, that would mean he had to accept what this was... _Who_ he was. Will held eye contact, making it hard for Hannibal to breathe. " I- I'm not straight." He half-whispered. Will's eyes shifted, a silence fell between them. 

" I like you, Will. Like, I can't stop thinking about you and-" Hannibal's face was pained, eyes looking over the still bright bruises on Will's face. He raised a hand, softly, brushing Will's cheek again, he couldn't help the rage he felt deep down in his stomach. The amount of anger he felt was more than he could barely handle. Someone touched Will, someone did this to him. " I'm going to find whoever did this and I'm going to-"

"It's nothing Hannibal, just let it go." Will turned his face away.

" I'm not going to _let it go_ Will. They hurt you."

"You don't know what they did." 

" Then tell me. " Hannibal grabbed Wills's wrist again, revealing the marks he saw earlier. Will jerked away. 

" You want to know which one of them held me down so hard I couldn't feel my wrists for hours? What about the other one who told me to ' j _ust relax and take it faggot, you should be grateful'_ " Will's eyes brimmed with tears again as he shook. " They told me, " Will looked up to meet Hannibal's eyes, " They told me I wanted it, that I was a whore. That I-"

" I'm going to kill them. I swear to god If they ever touch you again-" Now Hannibal was near crying, overwhelmed with the need to remove the people who did this from the earth. Permanently. 

"Francis and Verger are your, teammates...If you do anything to them, anything at all, your scholarship-"

" You know what," Hannibal's face an inch or two from Will's now. He could nearly taste Will's lips again." Fuck my scholarship. it's not worth it, it's not worth yo-" Wills's finger was at Hannibal's lips. 

" Please, don't. Not unless you mean it. I can't-" 

With Hannibal's lips on Will's, he stopped talking. Hannibal moved closer, their coats touching, Hannibals hands trapping Will to the brick wall. Will's small noises of pleasure were swallowed completely. Hannibal could barely contain himself, he knew he should slow down, especially because of what happened, but neither man pulled away.

Lips tangled, Hannibal's tongue ran along the bottom of Will's lip, begging for more of him. Wills's hands gripped Hannibal's hips shoving him closer. Hannibal gripped Will's soft curls, mouth searching, moving to his jaw, kissing the marks on his flesh. 

" I mean it, " Hannibal said before devouring his mouth again. Will's teeth bit a soft mark onto Hannibal's bottom lip. He let out a groan. 

" I can't stop, tell me when to stop," Hannibal said between kisses. Hannibal's hands ran underneath Will's coat, earning a shy gasp from the shorter man. Will's skin was hot, he felt the taut muscle of his abdomen. Will Pulled back sharply. 

" Stop," Will said panting, and he did, pulling away entirely. 

Hannibal was dreading he'd gone too far, took too much when Will didn't agree to give it. Feelings of guilt washed over him. He was selfish. He wasn't thinking about Will, he was thinking about his own needs, his own deranged passion. 

" I'm sorry." Hannibal breathed out. " I should have never done that, I-" Hannibal turned on his heels then. Moving away from Will and the scene. Making his way to his car in a blur of red hot pain and rage. Blame and the thoughts of tearing the two men who violated Will to shreds. They weren't going to get away with this. Or anything ever again. He started the car and drove back home. Finding as he entered that it was empty. 

* * *

His keys lacked on the kitchen counter. There was a note left for him on its surface. 

_' You're mom and I are both working late tonight, we took Mishca to her friend Margot's for a sleepover tonight. You'll have to pick her up tomorrow morning._

_\- dad ( Fredrick)_

Good, they were finally letting Mischa go to an all-girl sleepover like he asked them to. It would be good for her to make friends her own age. Hannibal slumped on the couch, head still spinning from the near passion and feel of the kiss he and Will had shared. It was electric. He touched the fantom touch left by Will's teeth, His whole body buzzed. But that soon tired to a massive tidal wave of nausea, his fingers itched for the impact of fist to skull. Although he could tear them both apart with his bare hands...He might not have to. An idea so sick popped into his head then, laced in desperate pleas of his brain screaming for justice. For the end of all possible future horrid acts, they had planned for Will. 

He had to protect him. Will was his. And no one, no one was ever going to lay a finger on him ever again...

He got to his feet, still grappling with the idea hatched in his skull. He wanted to do it. But he didn't know if he could control his anger enough to do It properly. 

He moved to his father's home office, Fredrick's leather chair lay in the center of the room. His desk was without mess or clutter. The file stackers towered over everything else. The mahogany wood of Fredrick's desk was shiny and slick, Hannibal fumbled for a secrete latch underneath the base of the tabletop. Shaky fingers searched when they found it, Hannibal sunk his head to the underside of the desk, there was a keypad coded and locked. He tried a few combinations, his birthday, Mischas, then, finally he tried the birthday of what would have been Freddie and his firstborn child...

_xx xx xxxx_

The lock popped and the compartment door sprung free. Revealing the clad black of the gun. 

* * * 

Hannibal knew where they would be, they were always together and they didn't spare the details of their whereabouts to the social media accounts. This was going to be too easy. 

The tree farm was large, acres of land and not enough people on in for anyone to hear anything. Their last post was not even a half-hour ago. He knew where to look. He mingled with the small crowd at the check outline. Last-minute buys of Christmas trees was a slow business, most of the townspeople had already gotten the perfect tree for their perfect families. Hannibal, with a side strap backpack around his shoulder, maneuvered through the trees, slowly scanning his surroundings. The gun felt heavy, but he knew what he had to do, his golden-brown eyes caught the sight of Vergers spiked up hair. He heard Francis's low grumbly voice. It made him sick. He saw them, chugging beer, laughing, kicking at small undeveloped trees. Hannibal's mind was on fire. He made sure the coast was clear of witnesses, boot crunching the foliage below. He slowly took the gun out of his backpack, the metal was cold. His heart hammering with something more than fear, more than rage...

He lifted the gun And walked directly towards them. 

" Woah, Woah, Woah, Lecter, what are you doing with that piece? Don't want to hurt yourself, friend." Mason said with a smirk, 

" I'm _not_ your friend." Hannibal gained inches on them, lifting the gun to Verger's head while Dolahyde watched mouth open in surprise. Then Francis moved.

" I wouldn't do that if you don't want a bullet here in your bestie." Hannibal sneered out the side of his mouth, his heart was racing, drumming music in his ears. He felt high.

Francis stopped moving, tilted his head, and said, " What's this about Lecter." He was eyeing the gun, it rested on Verger's temple. " You don't want to do that-"

"Oh, no, I reeeeaally do." Hannibal clicked off the safety. Mason flinched. Blue eyes going crosseyed on the barrel. " I'm assuming, if know you well enough Mason, your the one who did the act," He moved the gun over to Francis and gestured at him," And he did the holding down." Hannibal backed off, far enough away to keep them both under the gun's range. 

" I want you both on your knees, here." Hannibal pointed. 

Francis had a look, cocky, _not a good time for courage big boy._ " Or what Hannibal, you not gonna-"

_**BANG.** _

The gun went off, bullet landing inches from Dolarhydes feet. He sunk to the ground. " Good now that everyone is here class, let's begin." Hannibal paced between the two kneeling men. 

" If you so much as look at Will again, that bullet will be in your ass, got it." Francis shook his head to reply. Then Hannibal heard Verger choke out a laugh.

" What's so funny?" Hannibal asked Mason who looked up to meet Hannibals eyes, a small smile on his lips... **Sadist.**

" What's funny? What's funny is that twink liked it, he moaned like a slut and begged for more-" Hearing that Hannibal snapped. He slipped the guns barrel into Verger's mouth, he made a fearful groan. 

Hannibal laughed, high on rage. " Kinda like your moaning now, Verger, " He lacked the gun's metal against his teeth. Verger cried as he bit into his tongue. " Yeah, that's what I thought." His hands were shaking, he wanted so badly to put both of these god awful men to their graves, they deserved it, no doubt about that...But.. it isn't what Will would do, or what he would want him to do.. He removed the gun from Mason's mouth and stood back. 

" This is a warning, now you both know what will happen if you ever, **EVER,** touch him again. " Hannibal retracted even more now, turning away into the mess of trees, putting the gun back into his backpack, heart-pounding, panting as the night took hold of the day. 


	5. Snow & Safety

Fredrick's car was in the driveway, Hannibal panicked as he stood at the doorway of his house. The gun still metaphorically and yet literally heavy in the backpack over his arm. He turned the unlocked nob and slipped inside. 

" No, Janice I don't want the full report on Monday, I want it today. The patient is getting restless he's-" Fredrick's snapping tone called over the distance to Hannibal from where his father was in the kitchen. 

_Good god, he's not in his office._ Hannibal silently praised as he tiptoed his way to his 'bedroom', which was really, Fredrick's study. The door was closed and as he began to open its threshold he heard Fredricks footsteps come near, his work shoes clacking on the tile and linoleum floors. He froze. 

" Hannibal? Is that you? " He called from down the hall, " I'm about to run to get some Chinese food, do you want anything?" Hannibal's heart pounded. Then he heard the slide of his father's coat zipper coming up. 

" No, nothing for me dad." _Dad, why did I call him dad,_ Hannibal cursed in his head. He's going to know somethings up. Footsteps got closer now, muffled by the carpet. He could barely breathe, his grip grew tight on his bag.

" Okay well, _son,_ I'll be back in a jiffy." He heard him say finally with an odd tone...Then the front door swung open and a cold draft from winter's icy hold came through. As soon as the door slammed and Hannibal heard Fredrick's car start up he let out a gasp of breath. He leaned against the hallway wall, marveling at how he almost just got caught with something he couldn't explain. 

Hannibal rushed into the room, punching in the number combination to the gun safe, it beeped with green flashing lights when he got it right. He stashed the piece in its protective casing and slammed the trunk shut with a click. God that was close, _too_ close. Hannibal slumped against the wooden desk as he sat on the floor.

Then he heard the garage door open, scrambling to his feet, closing the door to the den, he booked it to the living room, turning on the tv in a frenzy to not look suspicious. 

_' Previously on, The Real Housewives of Atlanta..'_

His mother cocked her eye at him, " Since when do watch that superficial garbage?" She said with a smile. And Hannibal felt himself relax into the couch...

  


* * *

  


Hannibal tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but he couldn't... Even though he felt justified in what he had done to those pricks, he still couldn't stomach how he left things with Will. He rolled to his side and looked at the clock. _11:34 pm._

He looked up at his ceiling, contemplating how to soothe the ache in his chest. The realization came over that Will probably didn't want to talk to him or be friends with him for how he acted. But, he still wanted him to have the relief of the security of knowing he no longer needed to worry about Mason and Francis. Hannibal grabbed his phone, and typed out what he thought would most likely be his and Will's last interaction...

_\- h ey I wanted to apologize again for my forward behavior, I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable... but I want you to know that I took care of it, those assholes won’t come near you anymore... And if you want, I won't either. _ _- **H**_

He tried to relax some, but his heart was fluttering like a caged bird inside his chest. 

**_BUZZ_ **

_\- no... actually I don't want that._

Will replied back near seconds after Hannibal set his phone down on his bed. His heart rate surged at the words. Another chime of the same sound of his phone went off then,

\- _what did you do Hannibal?_

Hannibal's mind played a foggy reel of fresh memories, the way Verger's teeth clinked around the barrel of the gun. The rush of fear and pleasure, the feeling of vibrancy in his veins... And he typed...

\- _I did what I needed to do,_

He sent another,

_-to make sure you are safe._

The sense of possessiveness was back, making its way through his head and down to the tips of his fingers. Will didn't reply for some time, the minutes rolled on till far past twelve. Hannibal's eyes nearly shut until...

_**BUZZ** _

_\- you didn’t have to but thank you._

A sleepy smile came over his lips then, along with impulsivity and whimsy. He bet his chances on 0 to none, but still, he tried to bate the hook. 

_-you can thank me by buying me a coffee tomorrow at Bergen’s? Let’s say noon?_

He really regretted it until the fastest reply yet came rolling in.

_-Lecter, are you asking me on a date._

His stomach did flips, as his fingers shook on his touch screen.

_-it’s possible that that is what I am currently doing._

Nerves flowed through him, he didn't want it to end...Whatever it was that was between them. It felt contagious like he was coming down with something, something strong and something he couldn't bare fight any longer. He grew desperate, and texted again, not waiting for a reply. 

_-I have a car, that is if you're interested in being picked up._

He provoked further, Hannibal was putting himself out on a limb here, and Will very well could be ready to cut it off clean.

_-I might be_

The minute he read Will's reply the smile Hannibal had on his face lit up his whole body with fiery glee. This was really happing. He was going to go on an actual date, with a _guy._ His head spun.

_\- well, then, it’s a date._

_\- you might need my address then huh,_

Hannibal smiled, then remembered he has to pick up Mischa around lunchtime.

Will address came up on the screen. He put it in the maps app on his phone. 

_\- see you then,_ Hannibal replies,

_\- that you will, goodnight Hannibal_

_\- goodnight will_

With his phone shut off and his plans made, he slept better than he has in years.

* * *

Hannibal's car pulled up to the snow sloped ground, tiers crunching sheets of ice in their wake. Will's place was decked to the nines, lights on every tree on the small property, the glow was bright, even for the morning hours. He saw Will through the widow of his front room, hair being stuffed under a beenie. Then a black-haired woman he soon realized was Bev, caught Will in a reluctant embrace before he came hurtling out the front door. 

Will caught the passenger seat handle with a gloved hand and Hannibal couldn't hide the monstrous grin hung on his lips. Will broke the ice first as Hannibal's car headed to Bergens. 

" So what's the plan? Swindle me into inheriting my thousands? Oh, I know,-" Will trekked on with his wild imagination and whim. Bringing up every cliche in the book, before Hannibal's tires rolled to a stop. 

" So the answer to all those is, no, maybe, to get to the other side, and, burnt orange. " Hannibals last answer, his favorite color. Will grinned, and they both got out of the car. 

"It's fucking cold out, Jesus," Hannibal murmured getting closer to the shop's door. 

Will chuckled, " Well what did you expect silly," Lightly punching Hannibal in the arm. There gazes caught for a moment, and Hannibal swore he saw a flash in Will's eyes. 

Bergens was moderately full, Abigal was at the helm taking order after order, her brace face smile over her nearly perfect straightened teeth. " Mr. Lecter-" She paused looking to Will, then back to Hannibal. " Uh, what can I get you two." She giggled nervously. 

" I'll have whatever he's getting." Hannibal pointed to Will, who was eyeing the pastery case. Blue eyes flicked up to Hannibal as Will leaned close to whisper in his ear,

" Does brace face have a thing for you?" Hannibal nearly choked on his own spit, Wills tone was syrupy and light in a joking manner. He was teasing him. _Little shit._

" Just order Will," Hannibal whispered back, not caring what the surrounding people thought of their closeness. Will's cheeks had a titch of red to them as he pulled back. 

" Yeah, we'll have two medium Hazlenut coffees, and-" He eyed the cinnamon roll on the top rack, then pointed directly at Hannibal, " That delicious looking thing right there." 

Hannibals cheeks were hot in an instant, he furrowed his brow and corrected Will to Abigail, " He means the cinnamon roll, Abby." He smiled, and Abbie's eyes went large, a goofy smile and chuckle coming out at the same time as she fetched the frosting filled sugar trap. She handed the goods to Will who brought out some cash to pay for the lot, but before he gave it to Abigail

Hannibal stopped him, saying quietly into his ear," You know I wasn't serious when I said you have to pay." Will paid zero attention and handed the bills to her. 

They sat knee to knee beside the fire. Sipping their draining cups as Will lifted a finger to wipe a gob of frosting off of Hannibal's mouth, taking it into his mouth then back out with a _pop._

Hannibal stared wide-eyed at him, marveling at the conference he carried. " What, would you rather have me lick it off instead?" Hannibal blushed hard, and the heat wasn't from the fire.

Their conversation was light and simple. But charismatic and thrilling for Hannibal. He doted on every word out of the man's mouth. Until he heard something he didn't believe...

" Wait, you mean you've never been in a snowball fight? Like ever?" Hannibal asked astonished as Will sipped the last of his coffee. 

Will shrugged, " Nope, never have i-" Hannibal grabbed Wills's arm and stood up with him in hand. " What- what are you doing?" Will reluctantly followed as they moved to the door.

" Your going to have your first snowball fight, right now, with me." 

" I thought you said it was too cold?" Wills eyes, confused and looking at Hannibal so carefully now. 

"It's not too cold, it will be worth it, trust me." Hannibal led Will out to the parking lot, daring to lace his fingers with Will's gloved hand. They walked hand in hand into the park that lied near Bergens. Its empty benches and vast white plush swells were endless as far as the eye could see. 

" Now I want you to ball up snow into your fist like this-" Hannibal demonstrated, hands gloveless and freezing, he didn't care, he just wanted to see the look on Wil's face when-

**_SMACK_ **

A snowball came flying at Hannibal's face. It stung, but when he saw the glow in Will's eyes, pure joy, and amusement, his annoyance melted with the leftover snow on his face. 

" I thought you didn't-" 

**_SMACK_ **

"Hey!" Hannibal rubbed off the bits of ice off his shirt. " I thought you said you've never done this before," Hannibal said walking up to Will, who had the silliest of smiles on his to perfect face. 

" I said id never been in a snowball fight, not, that id never thrown a snowball." He cocked his eyebrow, and Hannibal lost it. He tackled Will softly into a plume of white fluff, his knee landing between Wills's legs. They stared at each other as Hannibal caught his breath. The heat from his ragged breath came out in puffs over Will's face. Their lips inches apart. Will's eyes never broke contact, his hands slowly moving over Hannibal's coat with a smirk on his face. 

" You think this is funny Graham?" Hannibal asked, still pinning Will down. It was taking everything in him not to devour the man underneath him, he wouldn't make a move, if Will wanted to kiss him, he would. 

" Mmmhm." Will keened, rubbing up against Hannibal's thigh like a cat. 

_Fuck._

The air in Hannibal's lungs felt stained. Will nosed him, nuzzling slightly, even closer. " Are you going to kiss me or..?" Will asked in a half-whisper against Hannibal's lips. 

" Only if you want me to," Hannibal said, shifting his weight, hands on either side of Will's head. 

" What do you think guy?" Will teased, his bottom lip brushing Hannibals. Hannibal couldn't hold back a moan as Will closed the distance. Will's mouth was so hot compared to the ice of the snow in his fingers. His body buzzed as Will rolled his hips against Hannibal, then, in a sudden shift, Will moved and Hannibal was now at his mercy underneath him. 

Hannibal's hands were everywhere on him. Will's tongue ran across his bottom lip, He opened his mouth as Will plunged into the heat. He swore he heard the smallest of groans as Hannibal tangled their legs together. 

They were there. In the snow and the safety of each other's arms, finally where they were supposed to be. 

  


  



	6. " I think I've seen this film before, And I didn't like the ending. "

Will tasted like Hazelnuts and sugar, his breath the only heat holding Hannibal's thoughts to the earth. He felt Will smile against his teeth, " If you keep doing that we're gonna have to take this somewhere less..Pedestrian." Will's weight shifted ontop of Hannibal a bit, lifting his blue starry eyes to look at Hannibal, whose cheeks, despite the immense cold of their current situation, were beat red. A blush so deep it crawled up the side of his sharp cheekbones and touched his ears. 

" Is that an invitation? " Hannibal asked slightly nosing Will. Will smirked, completely lifting off of Hannibal. Hannibal immediately missed the pressure. 

" If you want it to be," Will said dipping down to gather his winter hat that had fallen off in Hannibal's frenzy need to feel Wills silky curls. Will brushed the snow off his coat with a smirk, then lent down to offer a hand to help lift Hannibal off the ground. He took it. Fingers firmly grabbing. Will giggled, moving his hand to brush the snow off of Hannibal's hair. 

" So, my place?" Will offered.

Hannibal shyly nodded then asked, " Um, is Bev still-"

" Nah, she'll be at work the rest of the day," Will answered knowing what he meant. 

" Okay, I'm game, I just have to pick up my little sis around lunch." He smiled.

" Such a good brother." Will teased.

The two men quietly walked back to Hannibal's car, desperate for warmth, and maybe for each other. The two doors on each side shut with a slam. Hannibal's finger pressed the heat, it came on with a groan. He looked to Will, he was still surprised that such a urethral creature was in his junky car. 

" Better?" Hannibal asked, turning in the engine and pulling out of the parking space...His heart felt like it was on fire.

" Much," Will answered simply. Hannibal's thoughts drifted as he drove the icy streets. He didn't know how Will was so, so...

" So how old is your sister?" Will asked, hands warming by the noisy air vent.

" She's 15, "

" She doesn't drive yet?"

" Ah, no parents won't let her..." Hannibal paused, " Well actually her parents won't let her do a lot of things. This is actually her first sleepover experience, so, it's kinda a big deal." 

" Oh, yeah, I suppose it's a little late for a girl of her age to have had that experience." 

" Yeah, well, that's what happens when your parents don't accept you being a girl."

" Huh?" Will cocked his head in confusion, his curls bouncing with the tilt. 

" My little sis, Mischa, she's transgender. My parents have a hard...Well, atrocious time with it. But she's know who she was for a long time." Hannibal clarified. 

" Oh, wow. That's rough. It's good she has you." Will slightly elbowed Hannibal. 

Then Hannibal got to thinking, about identity and- " When did you know?" He cleared his throat, making a left turn.

" Know what?" 

" Like, y'know... That you were gay?" He cringed at the bluntness, but his mind wouldn't stop wondering if he didn't ask, Will scoffed, looking amused. 

" Well, when I was 12 I think. This girl in 7th grade had this massive crush on me-" _Wonder why._ Hannibal thought. " And she must have asked me out 10 times that year. And I just wasn't interested. Like she was a cute kid, but. Nada. " Will shrugged, then continued," She was upset, and word got around that I had refused her. So all the guys in my grade all teamed up and started calling me things like ' queer' and 'faggot'. " Will was looking out the window now, head on the glass. " I had zero clues about what any of that meant." 

" Didn't your parents talk to you about what being gay was?" Hannibal interjected, remembering his half-assed teachings about sexuality his father shoved down his throat as a kid. 

" Parent." Will corrected, " And no, not till I asked, but when I did, it made sense. My dad never really cared, about it, or about anything to do with me..Really. To focused on his job..." Will rubbed his hands together near the heater. " Or whatever," He said reluctantly.

Hannibal pulled into Will's driveway. Will turned to him then, eyes daring. " What about you?" Hannibal didn't answer. He shut the car off in silence and got out. Will followed, keys coming out of his pocket.

Hannibals eyes didn't leave him as he unlocked the door. So many feelings he was experiencing at once that all he could get out in the moment in a whisper was, " Honestly, I never thought about it much. I always go with what I feel, not a definition. I knew I was attracted to women, and I don't know what happened really.. Just one day I shifted.." Hannibals eyes were on the welcome matt. " And I saw a person I was attracted to for who they were, not what gender they were." 

Will's finger was at the tip of Hannibal's jaw, forcing him to look up, " And who do you think I am then." The door was pushed in by his other hand, 

" You," Hannibal told himself not to look away, to tell the truth, to actually give in to this magical feeling. " Your the one thing that makes me feel alive." The aftertaste of the sentence became the sweet taste of Will's full lips on his mouth.

They managed to get through the door, completely raped up in each other's touch, slamming it behind them. He couldn't keep his hands off Will. There were too many layers of clothing separating them, as they splayed on the couch he started to grasp the zipper to Will's coat, but stopped thinking of the last time he had his hands there. Their lips separated, Hannibal saw confusion in Will's eyes. 

" What is it?" Will asked. Hannibal said nothing, bringing the tips of his fingers to the fading yellow bruise on Will's face, he stroked his thumb over it. 

" Hannibal?" 

Hannibal shook his head. "It's just when I'm close to you, it's like I can barely control myself and I don't want... I don't want it to be like last time." He dropped his hand awkwardly.

But then Will took it, placing it back on his face, holding it there. " I want-" Will's voice broke some. " I want you to touch me." Hannibals heart pulsed, breath coming in and out in spirits. Will moved Hannibal's hand, placing it on the zipper, guiding it down. He moved his shoulders out of the gray bunch of fabric, leaving a cotton long sleeve in its place. Hannibal's hand was flat on Will's incredibly warm chest. He felt the quickened pace and flutter beneath the thin fabric. Their eyes locked, neither too sure who was going to move first. 

" And if I go too far?" Hannibal asked, thumbing the three buttons on Will's shirt. Will moved closer, nearly chest to chest now, 

" You won't." Hannibal moved his hand over the smooth muscle of Will's chest, one hand at his hip, one around his neck. He was so beautiful. And he was here, wanting this. Wanting Hannibal. 

Their lips connected with a zap of heat and need. It wasn't soft anymore, and Hannibal was almost not holding back. Needy mouths danced as Hannibal pulled Will closer, close as he could get. Wills's hands fumbled with the top layers of Hannibal's clothes. His jacket fell on the floor. In a burst of the need to _feel_ him, Hannibal pulled Will ontop of him. His legs on either side of him on the couch. Hannibal's fingers gripped and pulled Will's curls, Will groaned. 

Hannibal gripped his round ass, the feeling of his flesh in his hands was intoxicating. He began rocking against him as their tongues tangled with wet desire. Hannibal's still cold fingers went under Will's shirt. A gasp came out of Will's throat. Hannibal stiffened, worried he'd made a mistake. But that was soon debunked when Will cascaded his shirt over his shoulders. Now lying bare in his arms. 

Fingers traced Wills hip, his shoulders, his collar bone. Hannibal's mouth found Will's neck, he smelt sweet and earthy. Lips clamped over the pulse of Will's throat, Hannibal's teeth scraping over the sensitive skin. Will moaned, loud and long. 

" Fuck, please do that again," Will begged. Hannibal could feel the growing hardness in his jeans, and it pleased him to feel the same hard warmth on top of him. He bit down again, sucking a kiss bruise into the crook of Will's pale throat. Wills's hands slipped under Hannibal's shirt, nails digging into his back. _Good, he bites back._ Hannibal thought. He was losing himself in Will. Blending together in a swirl of pleasure. He wasn't sure how much farther he could go on like this, he throbbed with the need for more. He wanted to know what Will _tasted like._

" Will," He grunted, " I don't think I can-" 

**_BUZZ._** His pocket vibrated. He ignored it and smothered his face in Will's neck. 

**_BUZZ._ **

Will pulled back then, panting and mouth wet with spit. " I think you should get that. "

**_BUZZ._ **

Will grabbed his phone, rolling off of him. " Hey!" Hannibal grabbed at it. Will pulled away with a smile. 

"It's very rude of..." Will studied the phone, " Alana, to interrupt. " Hannibal froze. If it was Alana, things could-

Will's face changed as he scrolled, Hannibal's heart dropped. Wills expression was pained. Blue eyes nearly swimming with.. _Oh god. no._ Tears. He dropped the phone next to Hannibal's thigh on the couch. 

" You're girlfriend wants to know if you want to go on a date tonight." Will squeaked out through a shaky voice. _Fuck._

Alana wasn't his girlfriend, not really, nothing official, nothing _real._ " I- " Hannibal began, looking at Will, Will stared back. He snuffed, trying not to show emotion. Will grabbed Hannibal's jacket and threw it at him. 

" I think I've seen this film before.." Hannibal couldn't read any other emotion but _pain._ " But I didn't like the ending." 

Hannibal stood up, moving closer to Will, he moved away. " She not-" 

" I think you should go." His voice, his eyes told more than his words. Trust. He didn't have it. Will was vulnerable with him, and Hannibal, well he wasn't thinking. 

" Okay," Hannibal said softly and moved to the door.

Silently cursing himself as he left, the cold hit him like a ton of bricks. Anger creeping upon him. He slammed the car door and started to head home when his phone rang. It was his sister. 

" Han-" Her voice broke. Fear gripped Hannibal's gut. " Hannibal, can you come to get me... Um, something happened." He heard laughter in the background. His tiers squealed on the road all the way there... 

* * *


	7. If life was a Willow

When he saw her, he felt himself bend back like a willow, twisted inside, anger hot and burning. She was on the Verger's porch step, her tears near frozen to her face. Smeared lipstick. on her forehead. Its outline still visible from far away...

 _ **BOY**. _it read.

Hannibal near ran to her on the ice that coated the driveway. Mischa shook, cradling her head in her hands now, her hat half on, long locks on only one side of her head. Then his eyes saw the freshly shaven stubble above her left ear. He nearly growled, gritting his teeth. They shaved her head... Those miserable fucking assholes, he was going to kill them for this, He was going to rip them apart. And he didn't care about the damage. What they had done is irreversible, hair grew back, but this, this would kill her inside. 

Hannibal looked to the front door and started to bulldoze his way to the entrance...That's when her hand caught his leg. Her gold eyes bloodshot and wet glazed, 

" Don't Hannibal. Please," Her grip on his pant leg tightened. " I- I just want to go home." Her voice was soft, weakened by crying. Hannibal lent down to her, knee to the snow, he wrapped her up in his strong arms in an instant. Lifting her small body off the cold ground and hauling it to his car. He felt her go limp, her energy seemingly spent from her ordeal. 

On the ride home, Hannibal didn't ask any questions, he kept the heat on, and focused on the road. But he couldn't hide that everything in him wanted to go in that house and scream at everyone in there until he didn't have a voice anymore... But Hannibal's responsibility, his duty as a brother, was to get Mischa somewhere safe. Well, safer. His parents were not going to take this well. He knew it was going to be an uphill battle, and he knew Mischa simply didn't have the energy to explain anything. But he could picture it clear as day, those teenagers waiting until she fell asleep, doodling hash words on her, then taking the one thing that helped her cope, her long hair. It was the one thing Fredrick let her do, the one thing that made her feel valid. 

He hit bumps on the way there, snow sloshed and he kept close eyes on Mischa, laying down in the backseat. When the car rolled to a stop, Hannibal didn't spare a moment, he climbed out of the front seat and grabbed Mischa, holding her like a child in his arms. He heard Freddie's voice singing Christmas songs in the living room as they came in. 

" Hannibal!" She rushed to Mischa's slumped body, her eyes grazing the evidence of the crime. Her hand moved up to take her hat off. " Oh god." She gaped. " Honey, baby, are you alright?"

" What, you care now do you?" Hannibal snapped at her, still clutching his sister, like a possessive lioness with her cub. 

Freddie's blue eyes were still wide as she spoke. " Of course I do." She pet her daughter's cheek tentatively. Mischa flinched away from the hand. 

" I'm going to take her to her room, " Hannibal said as he brushed past his mother moving down the hall. He set his sister down on her twin size bed. 

" Hey," He soothed," It's going to be okay, " He kissed her forehead and gazed down at the jagged line the shaver had made.

" No, it's not going to be okay. " Mischa said, her body curled up tight like a cocoon. " Hannibal." her voice broke. " Hannibal, I don't want to feel like this anymore,...I- " 

" Oh, dove, " He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest. Fear was caged in him, it began to rattle. " I promise, this feeling inside you right now, it will fade, I swear, " He kissed her balled fists. 

"Dad's going to make me shave the rest... Hannibal, I can't-" She choked on a sob. All Hannibal could do was hold her. Pain so bright and brilliant stabbing his chest like a knife. " I can't do this, everyone hates me, my friends aren't my friends, my own dad loathes my existence, and you- your gonna leave me someday-." 

" No, I'm going to stay. I'm staying with you dove. Until you fall asleep I'll be here with you. " Hannibal's breath hitched, " I'm so sorry-" Tears fell from his eyes and landed on the bare side of his sister's head. " I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." 

He felt her drift, her breath evened out finally, and she was asleep. Hannibal stayed, holding her and silently crying and cursing hell and heaven and the cruel reality of this. Then he went to go do battle with the voice that was calling him.

* * *

Fredrick was too close. His blue eyes, cruel and digging. " This wouldn't have happened, Hannibal, if Mischa didn't go to an _all_ -girl sleepover. Mischa doesn't belong-" 

Frederick just made the flames crawl higher in his mind. But now, he was trying to shift the blame and Hannibal had had enough. He grabbed the tweed jacket on his father's shoulders, lifting it up above him, he connected the base of Fredricks's spine with the wall, pinning him while his mother watched.

" You, are not going to tell me this is my fault." He spat, heated, and vile. His grip got tighter as Fredrick fought against the touch. " She belongs. She is a _she_ , and all your pining, discriminative, trans-fucking-phobic words will never change a god damn thing."

He shoved his father's shoulders harder on the wall, letting rage take him. " If you ever cared about her, about her wellbeing, her existence, you will not touch what's left of her hair," Hannibal's now crimson stare blared into his father's fearful face. " Got it." He growled. 

Fredrick nodded shyly, and Hannibal released him, his body slumping, sliding down the wall. Hannibal moved to grab his keys, his mother's hand caught his wrist. 

" Where are you going?" Her blue eyes shined with worry and possibly even disgust. 

" I'm twenty-one years old god damn it, I can leave when I want, If you need to know where I am, invest in a tracking device." He cursed under his breath, and peeled her fingers from his arm, escaping through the front door into the word of cold and bitterness. 

Pain was threatening to overcome him. His jaw so tight he couldn't speak, couldn't cry. He climbed in his car, resting his head on the wheel. Realizing he had nowhere to go he reluctantly took out his phone, and finally texted Alana back. 

_\- can I come over?_

Her reply was quick, 

_\- Yeah, the roommates just all went to a Christmas gift exchange, we'll have the place to ourselves...if you want to take the hot tub for a spin, (;_

He didn't text back, he just drove. Alana's place was across town. All the lights and cheer on every street seemed like a sick joke. The sun started to go down sooner each night Christmas got closer. He saw couples walking hand and hand down the snow-crusted street. His mind flashed on memories of holding Will's gloved hand, rolling on top of him in the snow, the feeling of heat so distant now, almost like it never happened...

His tires squealed to a halt, he checked his mirror, he looked awful, dark circles around his eyes...His hand touched the kiss mark on his neck growing into a bruise from Will's lips. A chill ripped through him fiercer than any snowy bite as he made his way to her door. 

Alana opened with a smile that sang on her lips. " Hey ready to-" She stopped, studying Hannibal's face slowly. 

_She knew,_ she always knew. Her hand caressed the high points of his cheekbones, her face, not shock, not quite pitty. " What happened Hannibal," 

She took his hand and led him to the living room. They sat in silence for a while, Hannibal kept his eyes down as she held his hand. He sunk into her arms as he felt the damn inside him break violently. He choked on his breath turning into sobs as she held him. He couldn't stop. He couldn't hold in any of it. The fear. The anger. The longing he so dangerously felt to have Will be here instead. To feel his arms around him, have his voice soothe, and distract him. 

" Shh sh, it's okay I got you." Alana cooed. Her arms were warm around his back, fingertips brushing over his spine, sending small shock waves of friction into his skin. He was a mess, and he just needed it to stop, the thinking, the analyzing, it was poison. He couldn't hold back the guilt of his father's words. He needed something stronger than this feeling, something to hold him together...

Hannibal's eyes lifted as his head straightened to look at the beautiful woman before him, he could lose himself in her. He needed to lose himself. The decision was made abruptly he snaked his arms around her, leaning into her warmth. His lips clamped over hers, it was rough and messy, but he needed it. He needed to feel less alone. And this was the only way he knew how. He continued to weep as he tasted her lips, the salt and wetness reminding him of reality. He gripped at her hips, she tugged at his shirt, it lifted off his shoulders quickly. His hands slipped under her sweater as she returned the broken passion between them.

It was a lie, but it was all he had. And god it had to be enough. He moved to kiss her throat, the sweet scent of spun sugar hit his nose as his lips sucked at her neck. She let out a desperate sigh and clutched his naked back. Fingers digging, re-opening the marks made by Will.

 **Will** , whose gray-blue eyes haunted him, remembering the way he looked after he read that text.

 **Will,** who he put in harm's way.

 **Will,** who made the ache in him he tried to smoother, with other people's touch and...

 _Stop._ His brain yelled, he jerked away from the graze of her nails, the pain came rolling back in like fast water in high tide. He caught his breath and moved away from her, pupils blown wide. 

" I can't-" Hannibal said. "It's just too much." He buried his head in his hands. _It was no good._

" Hannibal, what, seriously is going on? " Her voice still calm. 

" All of this. All of it. I feel like I'm going crazy. I'm sorry Alana, I shouldn't have come..." Hannibal's nerves were fried, but he knew this wasn't right. " Your not a bandage I cant put on over this-"

" Over what? Hannibal-" Alana's hand rested on his shoulder, " You need to tell me." Her eyes filled with worry, Hannibal couldn't hurt her too. And if he had to spill his guts...It might as well be with her. 

" My sister she- " He wiped the tears that came running faster now, " She uh- she's being bullied. Bad. These kids, they really messed her up. And my father, he's-" Alana's hand was still on him, rubbing circles into his muscular biceps. " He's a fucking asshole. He doesn't accept her or respect her. It's a constant battle." He explained as Alana's eyes traveled to his neck, her fingertips brushing the mark Will left on his flesh. He flinched away.

" Is this- Did your father hit you-" Her hand still resting on it.

" No. No, he doesn't have the balls for that." Hannibal chuckled some, reaching down to grab his shirt off the floor and pulling it over his head. 

" Then what-" 

" Um, I-" This was going to be harder to talk about, but he knew Alana, and she wasn't judgemental, she was loving, she would never push him away for.." I've been seeing someone.." He began. 

" Oh," 

" Yeah I mean you said we weren't, serious y'know? Just having fun...That's what you said if I can recall."

" Yeah, that's- that's what I said..." She looked down some, he couldn't read her face. " So, who is she? Do I know her?" 

Hannibal laughed, " That's just it isn't it. He's a- um he's a guy." Alana's eyes went wide. " I know, I know, its crazy, it really is. But he-" A reel of Will's facial expressions, smiles, smirks, the way he moved and danced the first night he saw him. _God._

" Do you love him?" Alana asked searching for her answer in his eyes, he looked away. He hadn't considered that. _Love._ The word caused a tumbling ricochet of chills that flooded his brain. No, he didn't think it was that simple. 

"It's complicated, I mean, I've never.. I've never felt this connected to someone before. But if that's love, I don't know. Honestly, I didn't know I was capable of such intense feelings until I met Will." Hannibal said quietly, head lost in the translation. What is love? It's not what his parents have, and certainly not this twisted and fucked up. Love is supposed to be beautiful. 

Oh but he was. 

He shifted, sitting up straight on the couch, " I'm sorry, I, I really care about you, Alana. You're an amazing person. And you don't deserve a guy like me. Someone who used you to silence the chaos in his mind-" 

Alana moved close, placing a caste kiss across his cheek, then looked up at him, her deep and meaningful gaze. loving and calm. " Hannibal, it's okay really. I understand. I remember my first love..." Alana looked away and took a breath. " She was older than me, I was still in high school, "

" She?" Hannibal gaped. 

" Yeah, I fell hard and fast. It was messy, and I wasn't out as bisexual to anyone. "

" So what happened?" Hannibal asked, still shocked.

" Life." Alana got up to go to the kitchen to pour herself a glass a wine, and just as she set the bottle down, the front door swung open... A loud group of three girls and two guys came burling in. Hannibal turned his head, immediately his eyes connected with the one person he never wanted to see again. 

" Verger." He said through clenched teeth, getting up to face the shorter man who now was groping one of Alana's roommates. 

" Oh, hey Lecter, how'd your sister like her new haircut? I think my little sis did a pretty good jo-" 

**_SLAM._ **

Hannibal threw the punch, and the night truly began...


	8. Downhill

Hannibal struck Mason in the jaw. Blood went flying across the room, splatting against the wall adjacent to them. Mason stumbled backward, and Hannibal felt the warmth of his blood on his hand. The girls screamed and ran into the kitchen where Alana stood clutching her wine glass so tight it might break.

Mason smiled through bloody teeth and gums and started to laugh. “Well hell Lecter I didn’t think you would be man enough to strike me,” He smeared red over his chin, “ Maybe I pegged you wrong, or maybe,” His finger wagged in front of Hannibal’s face. “ Maybe the gun was just the spring of zest you needed.” He spit on the hardwood floors.

“ What gun Hannibal?” Alana asked behind him, but her question fell on deaf ears...

Hannibal felt heat surging through his extremities. His hand throbbed. “ If it makes you feel any better, Lecter, " Mason started walking closer. "My sister didn’t want to do it.” 

“ It’s just, I gave her two options...either the tranny’s hair was cut, or hers.” Mason's bloody smile sickened him, but he felt frozen, his feet stuck where they were. Mason moved so he was shoulder to shoulder with Hannibal, his big blue eyes looked almost pleased.

**Sadist.**

His finger lifted Hannibal's chin up, “ Look at me when I’m talking to you boy. “ Mason cackled. Hannibal fought the urge to bite his finger clean off...He tapped the digit on the underside of his jaw. Leaned in and whispered...“ You told me not to touch a hair on precious Wills's head. So I _didn’t._ You really should be thanking me, Hanni. I could have done so, so much worse.”

The amount of pleasure in Mason's voice completely wrecked Hannibal, and In a blaze of anger and gnawing teeth, his mouth was filled with red. The blood trickled down his chin and Mason's screams flooded his ears. Hannibal smiled as he took his hands to Mason's shirt, lifting him clear of the floor, his feet dangled and his hand continued to bleed on the dark hardwoods.

“ Who needs a gun now aye Verger.”

“ Hannibal let him go!” Alana screamed. The rest of her guests were silent with horror.

“ I already gave you a warning,” He shook Mason like a rag doll. “ Consider this a mercy that you met my mouth and not the barrel of my gun. Leave, now, and I won’t kill you with my bare hands. “Hannibal's maroon eyes were menacing, and he couldn’t feel his fingertips they were so tight around Mason's collar. Then he shoved him down, his head nearly hitting the floor.

Hannibal savored the coppery taste in his mouth he swallowed the rest down. Wiping the excess blood droplets off his chin with his sleeve. “ Get out. And if I see you again... “ He paused taking a mental picture of Mason's fear.

_Save that like a Polaroid for later._

He smiled, “ Well let’s hope I don’t see you.”

Mason skirted to his feet and barreled out the door, nearly slipping on the small pool of blood below him. The remaining people that didn’t live with Alana followed him out the door.

” Seriously Hannibal, what the fuck?!” Alana screeched at him.

“ Unless you know the whole story, Alana, it's best not to judge.” He said, rubbing his hands together attempting to get feeling back in them.

“ Just- just clean this up.” She said harshly then walked to the window pulling back the curtain and sighing. Looking back to Hannibal she said, “ There’s a blizzard stirring up our there, it’s going to be too dangerous to drive tonight...You can stay the night, “ Her eyes pierced him as if she was... _Afraid._

That made him sick.

“ But after that I want you gone.” She shoved a wet washcloth in his hands. “ You can have the couch.” Alana hollered over her shoulder and went straight to her room. Hannibal exhaled heavily, leaning down to clean the mess. He rinsed out the drenched cloth in the sink until the water ran clear of red. 

He peered to the world outside and saw snow drifts building up on bushes and grass, a blanket of white. He sighed, landing with a thunk on the large leather couch. His head spun. Hannibal gathered blankets then had fallen on the floor in his outburst of misplaced passion and wrapped himself in them. Soft and warm his heart still ached, there was so much, too much. But he was exhausted, and when sleep took him, he stayed for a while...

Daylight came through Alana's curtains along with the harsh repetitive sound of his mobile phone buzzing and beeping. He couldn't tell how long it had been doing just that. Groggily Hannibal rubbed his eyes and took his phone out of his pant pocket, eyes scanning the screen full of texts and missed calls... There were too many to count and they were all from his parents... 

" What the hell?" He said aloud as he sat up, head slightly thumping from the angle he had slept in. He checked the time, _10:30 am._

_He had slept that long?_

He decided instead of reading all texts, that he would just listen to the singular voice mail he had from Fredrick...

" ' _Message one:_ Hannibal, I don't know where the HELL you are, but it's bad. It's fucking bad okay! You need to get down here, me your mom, and...Your sister. Were at Baltimore General. I- I don't know how she got the gun, but if I find out you had ANYTHING to do with this young man... I will end you myself." There was muffled static, Fredricks's voice broken into bits..." She's in Room 116" 

The line clicked and Hannibal couldn't breathe. His chest heaved, and pain greater, stronger, than anything else in the world flooded him like a sinking ship. But he could sink, could he, he had to be there for her. He had to be strong for her. 

He slapped himself in the face roughly. " You forgot to lock it you stupid fucking son of bitch!!" Hannibal screamed at himself through tears. He didn't know the contraption wasn't self-locking after he had placed the gun back in its holdings. 

But his excuse wouldn't count if his sister.. His precious girl was dead... He couldn't think of that. 

Barely functioning he drove in the fresh snow like a bat out of hell, skirting around corners and sliding in the slush, white-knuckling the whole way. God, if she didn't make it, he would kill Verger. For real this time. And it wouldn't be with a gun, no. Never something that simple, that quick, no. He would tear him into pieces with his teeth until he stopped breathing, like an animal, because that what he deserves, and an animal is what Hannibal was becoming.. It what would be left of him after this...

* * *

He ran through the cold into the waiting room. The hospital smelt like death and stale chips and Hannibal didn't know how he was going to cope if this tired for the worst...

" Room 116, Where-" He said, barely getting it out. The nurse knew instantly from the absolute panic in his eyes what he meant. 

" Down the hall into the left." The blonde woman said. " Are you the brother?" Hannibal didn't have time for questions, he bolted down the hall, hearing the nurse's voice call out behind him..." You have to check in!!" 

He maneuvered past orderlies and staff, pushing past shoulders and people in blue scrubs with slight violence until he got to the door...

_116._

His shaking hand turned the nob, but nothing could repair him for what he saw on the inside. Mischa lied on a bed of white, head bandaged, hooked up to IV drips and blood bags. He fell on his knees beside her and began to sob...

He heard his mother's voice, but not the words she was speaking. His heart was strangled and breaking as he gripped at his sister's limp hand, softly touching the exposed skin. 

" Oh, dove. What did you do.." He whispered through tears. His mothers put a hand on his shoulder as he looked up to see her glistening weeping eyes.

" Is she- Is she going to be okay." His voice was raw like he had been screaming into the void.

Freddie's look softened, and she said..." They think so," Hannibal sucked in a gust of constrained air and slight relief.

" She lost a lot of blood, but, she- she just grazed her head. The doc said if it was an inch to the side, she most likely wouldn't be here." She sobbed and gripped Hannibal's sweater. " My baby's hands were so shaky that- that she missed. Oh god." She sucked in a pained breath and staggered back to sit down, head in her hands. Hannibal still in shock began to stand as he heard the door nob turn, he looked up to see Fredrick red-faced and somber, then his expressions filled with anger.

" You. " He pointed a crooked finger. " You did this. You were in my things. You reckless child!" His hand came down on Hannibal's cheek, hard. He welcomed the sting, starring right back into his father's eyes, ones of cruelty and misgendering, pridefulness and ignorance. 

_" No,"_ Hannibal uttered. His father's hand flew to his face again, Hannibal caught it mid-air, crushing the older man's wrist. " If anyone did this... " He glared into Fredricks's eyes, " It was you." He dropped the hand, it clattered to the side of Fredricks's coat. "You didn't accept her, you **_weren't_ **there for her. **_I_** was! So don't you dare try to make this my fault!" He shouted sternly with the fire in his heart near consuming him. 

" And as for you," Hannibal eyed Freddie, " You are just as fucking guilty. You can sit there and act sad, but you had your hand in this! "

Hannibal's heart was breaking into a million scattered pieces, he no longer cared about how his parents saw him, he wasn't the perfect son, he wasn't the favorite. He was Mischa's brother, and that's all that mattered.

" You sat and watched while she suffered and you did nothing! She wanted to be loved.. She just wanted to be loved..." He addressed them both now, backing towards the door, " When she wakes up.. And she WILL wake up. I want both of you to grovel on your knees for her forgiveness.. **Hell,** god know's I'll be doing the same. " He sniffed back more tears. Staring at his parent's shocked faces... They still said nothing. 

And suddenly Hannibal couldn't stand to be in the same room with them anymore. He bolted out the door, leaving his coat, desperately needing to get away, to scream. The cold felt colder as he got into his car, turning on the engine not knowing where in the hell he was going until he got there... The flurry of white fluff came down harder as he parked outside of Will's place. He wouldn't be able to breathe, able to think to just be until he was in Will's arms. He knew he most likely hated him, but there was nowhere else he could go. Will was the only home he had left...Even if that home didn't have him. He needed to try to speak, to explain. It was selfish and vile. But he needed the warmth of Will's hands on him, he needed to smell his warm flesh, he needed to cry. He needed Will. 


	9. Falling

As soon as he stepped out of the car he felt the freezing temperatures, treading through the snow to the door was a chore... Will didn't have much of a porch, and his entryway was unshoveled, if there were footprints, they would have been long gone by now. Hannibal looked to the driveway, Will's car sat untouched.

 _He must be home, and even if he doesn't open his door, he will still hear what I have to say from out here._ Hannibal thought as he rang the doorbell, its chime sounded like birds in summer. He knocked, snd knocked again on the blue door, growing impatient. Bowing his head against the wood he waited for any sounds, footsteps, or otherwise. But nothing came. And the sound of his heart pounding in his throat got louder... Hannibal backed up, debating to leave. But something in him, something convinced Will was in there, spiteful, watching him make a fool of himself. He felt anger, but that soon faded.

He backed up, knees deep, covered in wet snow. " I'm sorry." His voice was a hollow whisper, " I know I hurt you. I guess that's what I do know, I hurt people. " His body slowly sunk in the inches last night's blizzard had collected. He needed to feel something stronger than pain, Hannibal settled for cold. 

His knees gave to his weight, splayed out on Wills's front yard like a mad man. " It's Mischa, she's- " Hot tears fell, melting bits of ice. " She's in hell right now Will... And I put her there. It's my fault. God, it's all my fault.." He felt himself drifting as chills took over his skin, the cold taking over his ability to stay coherent. Hannibal knew if he didn't get up now, he wouldn't get up. It was too cold and he wasn't wearing enough layers. He settled for numbness as more snow fell. His lashes gathering flakes as his breath puffed white smoke. 

" Will, I- think I'm in love with yo-" Black took him. And all there was the dull ache and the numbness. He was falling, falling down into nothing.

* * *

The soft wetness hit Hannibals near frozen to death cheek. The smell of dog was strong as he felt hands grabbing, lifting him upright. 

" Hannibal, what are you doing out here like this?" Wills's voice registered and Hannibal's eyes flicked open to see the beautiful blue-eyed man bundled up with an equally buddled bridled dog on a leash. The dog sniffed his face, a hot tongue licked him.

" Will, " He said, he couldn't move, he could barely speak. The snow encased him like a straight jacket.

" God, you freezing." Wills warm ungloved hand touched his forehead. " Hannibal, your lips are blue."

" Mmm." Hannibal reacted to the warmth, still half sure he was dreaming. 

" We need to get you inside, now." Will leaned down, hands wrapping around Hannibal's waist. " Can you move?" Hannibal grunted. 

" Fuck, Hannibal did you have a death wish?!" Will cursed in his ear as he began to lift Hannibal's dead weight. 

Hannibal marveled as Will lifted him off the ground with near ease. Hannibal's legs shuffled half dangling, he still couldn't feel much. But what he could feel, was Will's hot breath on his skin, he moaned softly as the entered the front door.

" Common Winston!" Will's voice called and the tuff of fluff followed him in. 

" Mm, w-when did you get a dog?" Hannibal asked.

" That's what you're concerned about?" Will scoffed and sat Hannibal's frozen body on his couch, Hannibal's hazy brain barely could keep up with Will's questions. 

" Can you feel this" Will touched his thigh. Hannibal managed to shake his head 'no'. He _wished_ he could feel it.

" God, fuck. Well, " Will mumbled stripping off his coat then his shirt. Hannibals eyes went wide. " Survival 101, when you get hypothermia, you need body heat." Will's shirtless body came next to Hannibal on the couch. He wrapped his scorching hot biceps around Hannibal. And it felt _good._

" Ahh," Hannibal exclaimed. The temperature difference between them was staggering. It stung like a bee. " Mmf." 

Will nuzzled him closer, Hannibal's teeth chattered. " What were you doing out there?" Will said into Hannibal's ear. 

" I- I guess I didn't care any-m-more. So w-what if I died there." Hannibal managed to smile. Will acted surprised and pulled him closer. 

" No, Hannibal, you can't talk like that. You can't-" Wills's lips were inches from Hannibal's neck and he could feel the heat coming off of him, it soothed him and pained him at the same time. 

" Why do you care?" Hannibal said finding it easier to speak snarky jabs at Will. 

Will moved around to look at him, blue-gray eyes shinning like beckons. " As if you don't know." Will lifted them up together. Hannibal groaned at the briskness. " Shh, we need to get you more warmth, more than I can provide." He said as he began to drag Hannibal into a bedroom. 

" You-You're stronger than you look," Hannibal said as they entered Will's bathroom. 

Will chuckled, " Ya, well. I work out." Will turned the water on in his large white clawfoot tub, and when it was scorching hot, he plugged the water and let it flood up the tub. The sound of water crashing hung in Hannibal's ears as Will began to tug on his frozen long sleeve shirt. 

" Up," Will commanded, and Hannibal in a fruitless attempt tried to lift his arms. " Oh come on," Will scoffed and tugged the rest off revealing Hannibal's pale muscled body. 

Hannibal smirked enjoying Will's hands touching him too much, " If you wanted me naked all you had to do is ask." 

Will glared at him sideways. " That's not what this is, and you know it. " He said sternly as he reached for Hannibal's belt, undoing the leather. Hannibals high form Will faded at his words...

_That's not what this is..._

Suddenly he was back to reality, right where he didn't want to be. Emotions began to flood as the cold dwindled, he was starting to feel again, started to _remember._ A dark cloud shrouded over him as Will repeated his request... " Hannibal move your legs." Will tugged at his jeans, they were at his ankles. Hannibal awkwardly shuffled out of them, now just left in his black boxers, shivering. 

Will shut off the water. His soft hands guiding Hannibal like a child into the heat. His tender grip sent shock waves of pleasure through him... They were immediately replaced by guilt. 

Hannibal hissed as his bare feet went in the tub. The water came up to his shoulders. Will sat close next to him, blue orbs searching his face. " Do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Wills hand sunk in the water, clasping over Hannibal's. Hannibal pulled away, undeserving of kindness. He looked away as the water soothed his body with a welcome burn...

He heard Will's hand come out of the water, and then soon felt its wet moisture on his face, cupping it, guiding it to look at him. " Hannibal," Will gazed at him, an emotion on his face he couldn't read. " I- you can't say things like this to me, show up here, and not explain. its- it's killing me seeing you like this." 

Hot like a branding iron, his words singed his skin. Will searched his face. Hannibal looked down to speak," I deserve it." He said plainly. " I deserve this pain, it's my fault. all of it..." 

" All of what?" Wills hand still rested on Hannibal's face, he was learning into the space between them. It was too close. God he wanted Will so badly that it's going to kill him if his father doesn't finish the job first... Hannibal's mind flashed to Mischa lying there in her hospital bed, hooked up and sedated. His stomach rolled. 

" You, Mishca, just all of it." Hannibal sunk deeper Into the cooling water. 

" Wait, Mischa what happened?" The worry on Will's face was striking..

_Maybe Will really did care..._

" I- " Hannibal's voice trembled, " I nearly killed her." Hannibal ran a wet hand over his hair, " It's my fault she's in the hospital bed." Hannibal sobbed. " My dad's gun," Hannibal looked Will in the eyes, preparing for him to hate him, for the pain to grow bolder, for rejection. " You remember when I told you I took care of it? Verger and Francis?" 

" Yes," Will said, eyes wide. 

" I found out the combination of my dad's safe... I took the gun and.." Tears dropped into the bathwater as Hannibal hung his head. " I threatened them, Will, I told them if they ever touched you, ever again. I would snuff them off the face of the planet. Because, Will, I couldn't stand what they did to you. I couldn't let them hurt you again You mean too much-" Hannibal's words ceased when he felt Will's warm hand cupping his face once more.

Will's eyes brimmed with tears as he said, " God Hannibal, you didn't-"

" I did." Hannibal corrected. " I did need to. They needed to be punished for the hell they put you through." 

" That wasn't for you to decide Hannibal," 

" I know... And I nearly paid for it with my sister's life." Hannibal explained it all, the gun, the suicide attempt, the pain he felt for not being careful, for not knowing...

"It's not your fault," Will soothed, his hand running down Hannibal's shoulder. " If it's anyone's, it's his. Mason is a maniac. Unpredictable and violent, you couldn't have known what he would do, what lengths he would have gone to hurt you, Hannibal, look at me, you know I'm telling the truth." Will's voice was surprisingly calm, and it rang and reflected inside of him. Hannibal met Will's eyes and a sense of relief befell him, he sunk further in the water for a moment. Head under completely, he exhaled the sorrow trapped in his chest, it came out in bubbles that kissed the surface of the bathwater. 

He was falling again. Tumbling, suspended by the water but the feel of losing gravity took hold. He was falling from more things than he wanted to admit. He was falling for Will. And uncontrollably fast descent into his blue eyes, his smile, his chocolate curls that framed his face... He couldn't lie to himself a minute more, he knew what he wanted... 

But when he emerged for the shallow depths, Will was gone. Fear came flooding back in him until he saw Will come back into the bathroom with a large blue towel...

" Come on, lets you dry." Will's hands gripped his wrists and propelled him out of the water. Hannibal took one foot out at a time, balancing with wobbly limbs, shaking from such intimate contact with Will. He truly felt bare. 

Will draped the towel over him, using his hands to rub circles into his bare skin. He shivered. Will was thorough, moving and guiding the blue fabric down his legs, up his arms while Hannibal stood there shaking. Trying to ignore the heat rushing to his groin as Will padded down his thighs. 

Will stood up, noticing Hannibal's shivering, he grabbed his hand, Hannibal followed Will into what he assumed, was his bedroom.

Will dropped his hand when they came upon the bed, assessing Hannibal's blushing cheeks Will smiled shyly. He laid down on the plush blanket covered bed, pulling back the covers and getting underneath them... " Come here," Will beckoned, a strange look in his eyes. Hannibal dared closer, legs against the bed.

In a surge of heat Will's hands pulled Hannibal down. He landed perfectly on top of Will, Hannibal panted feeling their bodies pressed flush against each other. Hannibal couldn't hide anymore, his half-hard cock pressing up against Will. His heart raced as Will nosed him, his lips so very close. 

" Are you sure you really want this? " asked Hannibal hot breath against Wills's lips. 

Will leaned in, mouth against Hannibal's ear..." I wanted this from the first moment I saw you." Hannibal groaned at the confession. Hannibal and Wills's eyes locked, lips still not touching, 

Then Hannibal leaned into Will's neck, breathing his scent of fevered sweetness deep through his nose. His tongue licking a stripe of wetness across Will's delicate throat before he sunk his teeth, burning them in the cruck of Will's neck. He remembered Will's reaction from the last time his lips were there, but this time things were different, and the unexpected was to be expected. Will took hold of his hips then, slamming him, so Will came out on top, he staddled Hannibal's hips... Hannibal gasped under him, Will was still very much clothed and had a sick smile upon his lips...

" I want to try something..." Will breathed... Hannibal lost himself completely in that moment. 


	10. Mine

Hannibal arched his back to Will's touch, feeling the heat rise and replace the cold in his bones. " I want to try something," Will said, gazing down at Hannibal with a twisted smile. 

_Oh, God._

" Stay... Will you." Will half-whispered into Hannibal's ear, then lifted off of him. He followed him with his eyes now, Will fumbled with a drawer in his dresser, then seemingly finding what he wanted, came back over Hannibal straddling his hips, holding a thin tie in hand... Hannibal's eyes went wide at the site. Will giggled, stroking the soft fabric in his hands. 

" Now, I want you to lift your hands up behind your head." Will shifted his weight getting closer, " You think you can do that for me?" Will gazed down at him, head tilted waiting for an answer. "If you don't want this-" Will started.

" No, no trust me. I want this." Hannibals's gaze was thickly hitched to Will's expressive blue eyes, he felt his body reacting quickly to the weight pressed upon him. " I want you." He huffed, more frustrated as the minutes went by Will not touching him. He instinctively rolled his hips into Will, earning a little sigh out of the man's mouth. Will's ridiculous smile was back and Hannibal lifted his hands up slowly above his head. 

" Good boy." Hannibal mulled at Will's praise as he felt the fabric of the silky tie around his wrists. Still, on top of him, Will tightened a knot around both his hands, lifting them to the headboard of his bed and looping the fabric around the metal frame. He sinched it, Hannibal felt it bite into his skin, the slight burn only causing more pleasureful shock waves to his groin. 

" Perfect." Will gawked at Hannibal's nearly naked body, eyes drifting low. 

Hannibal wiggled, unsure of what to do with himself, then he felt a warm hand on his naked chest and the next thing he knew he felt Wills breath hot on his neck. WIll trailed up to his earlobe, licking and sucking while his hands stroked Hannibal's sides, running his fingers up and down his bare flesh. Hannibal shivered, giving in to the power atop of him. It felt good. To good. Like he needed to let go of everything and this was how. Will was giving him exactly what he needed, and all he had to do was lay back and take it. 

Still nervous of what Will had in mind, Hannibal thought of his experience romantically, none of his prior times of touch were this intimate this freeing. " Ahh fuck." Hannibal exclaimed he felt the heat of Will's tongue flick against the pulse of his throat, he moaned softly, body aching for more. The pressure of suction and the pureness of pain mixed with pleasure nearly made Hannibal buck against Will, but he took a shaky breath and held himself still. Will's touch was like fire spreading over his skin slowly burning and melting him down to nothing. Hannibal's heart rate was growing faster as he exhaled in shaky huffs and gasps as Will's teeth pierced the sensitive flesh of his neck.

Hannibal gave in jerking against his restraints. Will's firm hands and relentless snaking tongue took over his senses. Wills mouth on his collar bone, shoulder, nipping, teeth scraping across every exposed surfaced. It was hard for Hannibal not to squirm, but when he did, Will's strong hands pressed him down further into the bed. 

The kiss trail landed at Hannibal's chest, Will's tongue darted against the hardness of his nipples. The sensation was completely foreign to him but god did it feel good. Chills ran up his arms as Will's mouth dared lower. Then suddenly between kisses and wet sucks Will spoke, " What's this?" He asked as his tongue ran a line on the thin scar tissue on Hannibal's ribs. 

" Ahh, it's uh- God. Mmf. " He tried to get the words out, but with Will's tongue on that spot again, so sensitive he could barely speak. " I broke my ribs, s-soccer." 

" Mmm, what an athlete." Will's voice thick as he swallowed the scar once more with his tongue.

Hannibal ached for more, he panted as the throb in his boxers and his need for Will's mouth lower, completely took him over. " P-please." He moaned, lightly lifting his hips off the bed, just to be slammed back down. 

" Please what?" Hannibal could feel Wills's smile against his flesh, lips near the hem of fabric cruelly trapping his raging erection. 

" Fuck, Will. I-" It was nearly unbearable being this close to ecstasy, the teasing and the tricking were utterly fantastic, to feel Will so eager to touch him... But he needed _more._

" If you beg, " Will said eyes directly focused on him, then following a small bead of sweat that fell from his neck past his left nipple..." Beg nicely. " Wills's mouth skated down against the bottom of his stomach leaving teeth marks and what would grow into bruising. Then Hannibal couldn't take it any longer he _needed_ to _feel_ Will.

" Please, " He breathed, " Daddy." He couldn't control the words out of his mouth anymore, all there is, all there was is Will. He wanted Will to completely and utterly consume him. 

Will made a small noise of please and began to mouth over the bulging fabric of Hannibal's boxers. Hannibal whined. " Oh, is this what you want." Will teased as the fabric of his jeans roughly moved against Hannibal's thighs. 

" Mmhm, please oh god-" Will started to remove his undergarments with his teeth, pushing them over his hips and letting Hannibal's cock spring free from its confines. His length rested on his stomach, a small bead of pre-cum trickling out. 

Will moaned greedily as he took the tip of Hannibal's length in his mouth, tongue running on the underside, following a think vein to the base. 

" Fuck. Will, god yes. " Will's mouth was like silk, velvety and sobbing wet with spit mixed with Hannibal's own wetness. Will made obscenely spitty slopping noises as he licked and sucked, using his hand to rap and work the base. Hannibal's body felt electric-like he was going to explode into a thousand suns. " Will, ah, if you keep-" Hannibal stifled another moan. 

_God, how was he this close already?_

" No, no your not," Wills said, Hannibal, lifted an eyebrow at the statement. " You're not gonna cum till I let you." Will's mouth pulled completely off him then, Hannibal wined at the sudden lack of heat. 

Hannibal's vision was fixed to the ceiling as he waited, hoped, for Will to come back. Then he heard the clacking of Will's belt being undone, nerves flushed through him.

 _Fuck fuck fuck._ His head screamed. _I don't think I'm ready for this._

When Will came back into view he was completely naked. He straddled Hannibal again, reaching back to undo the tie around his wrists. Once it was off Hannibal looked up, doe-eyed and wonderous. Will was absolutely stunning. He gleamed like a god under the low light. Muscled stomach, thick thighs, an ass that was made by Zeus himself. Hannibal panicked and scooted to sit up, still painfully hard.

" I- I've never..." He looked at Will, blushing deep, " Um, with a guy." Will smiled sheepishly, his hand on Hannibal's shoulder. 

"It's okay just lay back and let daddy take care of you. I promise ill be gentle." Hannibals stomach fluttered as he looked down to see the sizable girth and length of Will's cock. He gulped thickly. " Let daddy make you feel good," Will spoke softly against Hannibal's stomach as he dove once more into Hannibal's strained cock. It pulsed at the touch of Will's tongue as Will settled between his legs, steadily pushing his thighs apart. 

Will's mouth dipped, finding the tight ring of muscle below Hannibal's cock, Hannibal cried out when Will's tongue breached him. It was hot and wet and-" Oh my god. Mmm fuck." He wailed as Will gripped his thighs with one hand the other moved to his wetted rim. Hannibals cock leaked as Will stuck the pad of his finger inside the wet heat. 

" Hmmg." Hannibal groaned, not expecting it to feel _this_ good. 

Wills's hands traveled up his back as it arched, Hannibal's ass rubbing up against Wills's mouth as Will groaned with one hand over his own cock. Both panting now with dire need Will made a break to his bedside table, he uncapped the lube spilling it out on to his fingers. He rubbed them together heating the slick up. 

Hannibal felt the breach of one finger sliding up inside of him, then two, he groaned at the intrusion, a pleasant burn. Unreal pleasure shocked him as Will's finger pressed against the sweet spot inside of him over and over. His cock leaked again onto his stomach as Will scissored his fingers making way for his thickened cock. But Hannibal couldn't wait any longer.

" Please W-will, I need you." He said rocking against Wills's fingers, aching to be filled to the brim. 

Will was on top of him, his cock gently kissing the outside pucker of Hannibal's stretched rim. Their lips met first, soft, sweet. Then they grew desperate, gasping, and possessing each other. Will pressed Hannibal hard into the bed panting in his ear. " You want daddy to fuck you, baby?" Will held down Hannibal's wrists when he tried to flip them over. " No, " Will said. Blue eyes filled with lust..and something else.." If we're doing this, we're doing it my way." Will growled in his ear. 

Hannibal gave up fighting for dominance now realizing Will needed to feel in control, he didn't need to be reminded of what Verget and Francis did to him, he needed to feel safe... But that was fine, Will could have him, Devour him whole. anything he wanted to give Hannibal was willing to receive. Hannibal nosed him and said softly" Yes... I want... I want you inside me. I want you, only you." Hannibal pleaded. And to his pleasure Will took him.

Slowly at first, inch by inch, wet with lube as Will moaned in his ear. " Mine," Will growled, sinking his teeth into Hannibal's neck. 

" Yours." Hannibal met his thrusts which were growing more desperate. Will's hands were everywhere, gripping him hard as he swiveled his hips to hit Hannibal's prostate. A wave a pleasure came over him, the weight of Wills's body slamming against his hips was almost too much. Almost. 

"Fuck you feel so good, Will." Will's grip got softer allowing Hannibal to grab his hips, feeling every roll of his muscled torso.

Will whined and panted into Hannibal's ear. " I heard." Hannibal froze, mind going back to the nonsense he spouted in a cold rage at Will's door...

" What?" Hannibal breathed dangerously close but keeping himself from climax. 

" I head- what you said." Will looked him in the eyes, his mouth hung open, groaning with every thrust into Hannibal's hot opening. " You said you're in love with me." 

Wills's hips were relentless, cock slamming Hannibal's sweet spot over and over. He cried out. 

" I'm- I'm not gonna let you come until you admit it," Will growled.

In a sudden flash of heat and possessiveness, Hannibal wrapped his leg around Will, Pulling him down with a thump, their bodies still connected, Hannibal now on top. Will moaned deeply as Hannibal began to ride his cock, desperate for release. 

Moaning and gasping, writhing against each other Hannibal finally gave in. " Yes," He said loudly. " God, yes, I love you, fuck I have since I first saw you." Hannibal cried as Will's nails dug into his back. " Mmf Will I'm-" Their eyes locked as Will took a lubed hand over to stroke Hannibal's neglected cock, rubbing him up and down with hard fast strokes. 

" You can come now, baby." Hannibal's head flew back as sweat dripped down his stomach, His hips half grinding into Wills's hand half fucking himself on Will's thick cock. Wills's teeth clamped on Hannibal's throat as he came with a shout, flooding Will's hand with white sticky come. Will milked him for all he had, and Hannibal felt the gorgeous man beneath him shake with pleasure so close to the edge.

" I want you to come in me, Will." Hannibal moaned with a raspy voice through the aftershocks of his high as Will still mercilessly hit his prostate.

" Hannibal, fuck, " Will whined. His body twitched as he was filled up with hot come, Their lips met sloppily, Hannibal bit down over Will's lower lip as he spilled again onto Will's stomach. 

Then they both collapsed, shaking on the bed. Will crawled to rest his head on Hannibal's chest as both of their breath calmed... 


	11. Flannel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Graphic mention of sexual assault + homophobic slurs *

Will grumbled and whined in his sleep, almost like a dog, but that's not what woke Hannibal. It was his cell phone rattling on the bathroom floor against the tile still lodged in his jeans. Hannibal untangled himself from Will's embrace, sunlight was peering through clouds, coming through windows, the rays of morning illuminated Wills's sleeping frame. Hannibal smiled at the sight and turned into the bathroom. He dipped, folding his still naked body in half to grasp his phone. He let out a soft groan grasping the lit-up screen, his body was pleasantly sore from his and Will's activities last night. He unlocked it, scrolling through meaningless notifications till he found the text from his mother...

 _' Your sister has woken up, she's still being kept for observation, but she wants to see you. She's been saying your name all morning. Please come see her,'_ One texted said, 

_'Just so you know, it's just me here...You're fathers back at work, '_ The other to follow was sent mear minutes ago. 

Relief flooded him, he let out a soft sigh and looked over to the bed where Will laid still groaning in his sleep. A small smile touched Hannibal's lips as he started the shower, water crashed and steam rose, he stepped in. Hot water hitting the many bite and suck marks made by Will's mouth and teeth. The heat hit the claw marks Will made on his back as he climaxed, the water washed over the dried sweat in his hair, soothing and searing and just right. He still couldn't believe what had happened last night, Will had taken him into his bed, pinned him down, and roughly fucked him into the mattress. It was everything and more that he could have imagined for his first time, he still felt Wills's grip on his wrists...Chills formed across his skin, as he washed his body clean. softly rubbing his neck, removing what he realized was dried blood. 

_Fuck._

Hannibal groaned at the sting then shut off the water, climbing out of the shower trying to keep silent. He toweled off with the same blue cloth used on his freezing skin last night. He gathered his semi-damp jeans off the floor then searched for his boxers which he found beside the bed, he chuckled softly. Half dressed now his eyes spotted a red plaid fabric coming out of Will's closet. He touched the smooth thick flannel fabric, lifting it to his nose and inhaling deeply. It smelt so much like Will that he groaned. He slipped the flannel over his warm skin, buttoning all the way to the top. It was snug on him, but it felt good, soft, and right. 

He moved to Wills's kitchen, slipping on his boots, and checking to find his keys still in his pant pocket. He found rainbow colored sticky notes stacked on the counter, smiling he picked up a pen and wrote on a neon pink note-

' _Mischa woke, I'll be at Baltimore General room 116 if you need me,_ ... **P.S** _Your so beautiful when you sleep._ \- **H** '

He unstuck the sticky end and moved to place it on Wils forehead, grinning he pressed the tacky end down. Hannibal leaned down placing a soft peck on Will's cheek and turned away.

But out the corner of his eye, he saw Will stir, tangled in blankets. A soft groan lifted from Will's lips, and Hannibal moved to start his car...

* * *

Will thrashed in his sleep, feeling Dolarhydes drip against his wrists again as his unconscious mind played memories he wanted to keep buried...

_" I'm going to give you what you deserve Graham," Mason whispered thickly into his ear, as Francis pressed and held him to the ground. He shifted his weight, but the attempt to slip free was futile..._

_SLAM._

_Mason's fist dug into his cheekbone causing throbbing pain to ricochet through him. He didn't cry. He didn't give them the satisfaction. His fist connected again and again. Blood came out of Will's mouth and he could taste the strong sense of iron and copper... "You're going to beg for it by the time I'm done with you." His attacker screamed in his ear._

_Another hit crashed into his already bruising face causing him to gasp for air and cough at the brutality. " See Francis," Mason said, only his feed visible to Will now, his head hung low as Doloarhyde gripped him into place. " I told you he'd moan like a whore." Mason's hands were on his waist now, tugging at his jeans as Will thrashed mercilessly against Francis's iron grip causing him to dig his nails into Will's flesh._

_Then Mason's voice was at his ear again, a sick wave of nausea came over him.." I saw the way you looked at him."_

_" Who?" Will finally spoke, voice like gravel._

_" You know who... " Mason was back to gripping his hips with force as he said. " I want you to pretend I'm him, **Lecter.** "Wills's jeans came down his thighs as Mason roughly yanked them down to his ankles. " You, faggot, are going to take my dick like a champ, arent you? " _

_" Please, don't." Will resorted to groveling as panic took him over._

_He heard Francis's laughter above him, " That's right queer, beg. " Francis said as his nails dug deeper, cutting through Will's skin. Will moaned at the bright pain, breath panting, heart pounding as he felt Mason rest his weight upon him._

_He waited for it to be over. For them to stop once they'd used him for all he was worth. The shame was worse than the burning pain, he hated every single moment of it yet his body betrayed him, blood flow making him half hard as he screamed for it all to stop._

_" Slut." Mason spat behind him. " You like it, don't you. "_

_Francis chuckled as Will cried, then, he let his body go limp, retreating into his mind as Mason used the last bit of his body for his own pleasure._

_He was left there face down and shaking, his whole body vibrating with pain. He couldn't feel his wrist or his arms. He laid there and sobbed. Until Jimmy and Zeller found him after hearing his cries..._

Will woke to the sound of his own screaming, covered in a sheen of sweat. He caught his breath and looked around, Hannibal was gone... His stomach clenched. Then he felt the tiniest tickle above his forehead. He pulled the sticky note down and read it. 

He rubbed his neck and sighed... _This wasn't going to work._ He thought.

Hannibal will end up wanting more than Will could give him. He had to stop this while he still could. He was too damaged to be wanted, and something in his head told him he couldn't trust that Hannibal wanted him for the right reasons...

* * *

Hannibal raced into the hospital, not bothering to sign in. His feet took him to his sister's room where she laid in her bed, she was alone. Mischa's eyes went wide with tears as she looked up at him, her face pale.

" Mischa. Dove," Hannibal croaked out as he grabbed his sister's hand.

" Hanni- " Her voice broke, still groggy from everything. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, " She said reputedly as she sobbed.

Hannibal held her softly as he began to cry, " No, it was my fault, I should have been more careful, I should have known you were- that it was that bad." His voice sounded muffled as it shook. 

" I didn't know it was until it was too late," Mischa said softly. " I would have talked to you but-" Pain rang through him... He was at Alana's. 

" I should have stayed home that night, I'm so sorry dove." Hannibal met her eyes, " Will you- can you forgive me?" 

_Did he deserve her forgiveness?_

" Nothing to forgive big bro." She said softly, her eyes gazed down at Hannibal's shirt as a rush of nerves lit him up with guilt. " Is that new?" She asked, nodding at Will's red flannel.

Hannibal smiled. " I guess so, " Then felt the fabric. 

The door swung open then, a doctor and his mother came through the threshold. 

Hannibal stood up, facing the man in the white smock. " When will she be able to come home?" He asked. 

The man pushed up his glasses and said, " We're going to keep her here for a while to monitor her progress, but she should make a full recovery. "Hannibal's breath slammed out of his throat in relief of his words, and the fact that he didn't misgender her... 

" She's a fighter than one," The doctor chuckled softly.

" Is there any hope she'll be home by Christmas? " His mother asked the man, sadness still hung in Freddies eyes, she walked over to grab Mischa's hand and squeezed maybe too tight.

" A week to ten days should put us at where we need to be to get her home.." The doctors pale blue eyes scanned the room," So yes, it is entirely possible." 

" Thank you, thank you, doctor." Freddie praised as tears slipped from her eyes. 

" I'll be sending the nurse in with more details in about an hour, we'll have her on pain killers for the next few days." He said to Freddie, then turned to leave the room, but stopped to look at Hannibal. " Uh, there's a young man out in the lobby to see you? He told me to tell you, " Hannibal nodded feeling warmth flow through him.

" A young man? " Freddie asked head cocked to the side, Hannibal nearly rolled his eyes but then saw his sister's smile.

" Yeah um, it's- " He ran out of words and sighed, leaving out the door to find Will. 

* * *

He was standing against the wall in the cafeteria, vending machines and coffee dispensers were all around. 

" Hey," Hannibal pulled Will in for a hug, but then it fell short, Will's hand pressed against his flannel, holding him at a distance. Hannibal studied him. 

_He couldn't be weird about PDA?.. Could he?_

But then he saw it, it was the same painful glisten he had seen at Bergerns when Hannibal had touched his newly made face bruises. " What is it?" Hannibal asked quietly.

Will looked down, " I needed to tell you, need you to know that I-" He stopped sniffed, and adjusted his stance pulling away even more. Hannibal's heart thudded in his ears. 

" I can't," Will said finally, Hannibal reached for him, he pulled away. 

_No no no,_

" You can't what Will?" Hannibal asked but he feared, he already knew. 

" This. " Will gestured to both of them. " Whatever is going on between us I just. Can't." 

Hannibal leaned in, mouth to his ear voice pleading for this not to be happening right now, " Whatever is- And you tell me this after you _fuck_ me?" Hannibal choked down tears, his skin tingled just being near Will, " After I-" He took a breath as a tear fell, heart pounding," After I told you that I _loved_ you?" 

Will didn't meet his eyes, cold and aloof, he was foreign to Hannibal, but yet he was still so very desperate for his touch even now, even here in the open.

" This isn't good for me. You're not good for me, not now, not when I-" 

Hannibals pain turned to rage. " When your what, Will? " He corned him into the wall. 

" Let me go, Hannibal." Wills blue gaze hit Hannibal's eyes. 

" No, not until you tell me what's going on." He stroked his face, " Will you don't know, you don't-" Hannibal kissed Will, moaning into his mouth and his tongue ran a line over Will's full bottom lip. 

He needed him, he couldn't let go. 

It was impulsive, passionate, and for a second he felt Will give in until he was shoved away. 

" We're done. " Will said still panting from the intensity of the kiss he clearly wanted.

 _Why is he doing this?_ Hannibal's head screamed.

" I don't want to see you again. Please don't follow me." Will said softly as a single tear ran down his face and he began to walk away. 

" Will!" Hannibal called after him in desperation.

But he was gone. Really gone. Hannibal slid against the wall and gave in to his emotions as they swallowed him. Fingers digging into the healing bite mark on his neck until he felt blood. 


	12. Spiral

The days came fast, Hannibal spent them, nearly every one of them, at the hospital monitoring Mischa's recovery...She was improving in small ways and in rather big ones. Her mood stayed up, her mind unclouded by her circumstance, she was truly remarkable in every way, and the one thing holding Hannibal together. Fredrick visits were slim to none, he didn't see his father much in the days since the hospitalization. He blamed work, Hannibal blamed other things, including Fredrick himself. His still closeminded hub of ignorance still hovering over his head, its haze so thick he couldn't try or he simply didn't want to change. Hannibal didn't expect much, he never did. 

Freddie played the doting mother with ease, almost as the roll was handpicked for her, and after everything, she had decided she didn't want to lose her first and only born. " Hannibal, dear, it's time for Mischa's dose-" Hannibal busied himself with anything and everything to do with his sister's recovery. He fed her her meals, changed the dressing on her wound when aloud, and kept her company as all the other kids out in town played in the snow. Mischa's spirit was endearing, it strengthened him...

But not when the nights when he was alone. The pain came creeping upon him and the ghost of teeth marks and body heat sung a song to his skin he couldn't wash off no matter how hard he tried. And he did. Try. Try to forget the feeling of lips on his, the gentle caress of snow beneath him while he watched Will's smile take up his face. It was something he couldn't erase, and all he had left to do was bury himself in his brotherly duties. But some days, that wasn't enough... This. This was one of those days.

A sporadic wave of semi-higher temps had melted off some of the snow at the field. Hannibal drove aimlessly before stopping in the parking lot. He stared at the net, it stared back. And suddenly he needed to hit something.

He took his key to the supply closet where they held all the balls and equipment and slowly cracked the door open. He searched the messy floor, eyes finding what he needed. The bag of Soccer balls felt heavier than he remembered, he hauled it to the center of the field and lined up his first shot. The cold was still strong enough for his bones to ache but that didn't stop him from pummeling that first ball into the net with brut force. His cleats scuffing the wet grass, bringing up a clump of what wasn't fake turf up in the air. The second ball spiraled and tilted, Hannibal huffed, his breath like smoke. He hit his mark over, and over. Exahtion not keeping him down as he combated the brutal cold. Anger took him, then fear.

He didn't realize he was crying until his tears dropped in his hand. He cursed it, the emotion he felt. All he could see was those blue-gray eyes, a hint of green in them, so beautiful. He could hear his laugh in his head, taste the way Will smiled against his lips. He rubbed the back of his hand over the tears that stained his cheek and stopped to rub the abused mark on his neck he so desperately didn't want to fade...

He dropped the eighth ball and stood still against the growing wind. He felt small, weak, brittle, and breaking. Like he was nothing without Will in his life.

_God, could he really be this pathetic? Who was he to be this messed up over someone?_

But Will. He wasn't just someone. And the feeling in his gut screamed to tell him that this pain wouldn't stop, wouldn't cease until he was in his arms again. He wanted to forget, he wanted to look up into the snow-crusted sky and not feel this searing emptiness. He felt gutted, hollow without Will. 

He kicked the eighth ball violently, missing, its round shape hitting the black chainlink fence with a snap. A person on the sidewalk behind the fence passing by stopped, looking at the trajectory of the hit. Her dark hair was in a fluffy hooded coat as she walked up to greet him...

" Hannibal, is that you?" Bev asked head tilted at him. A wave of nerves pushed through his body. 

" Yeah, Hi, Bev." He tried to calm his heart as Will's friend came closer to the fence, pulling her hood down and giving him a small smile.

" A little cold for that isn't it?" He nodded at the stray ball connected with the chainlink. 

Hannibal moved forward, bending down to pick the ball up, " Yeah, maybe, but I don't care." 

" Well, the ball might care. " Bev chuckled, " Blowing off some steam were you?" The question was too invasive for Hannibal's liking, he shrugged, not knowing how to answer. But he didn't need to as Bev continued to talk, placing a gloved hand atop the fence that divided them... 

" I've been meaning to talk to you actually." She said, and Hannibal's heart skipped a beat. 

" You have?" Hannibal said trying to keep cool.

" Yes." She said then rubbed her forehead like she had a migraine," It's Will he-"

" He what?" Hannibal was nearly coming out of his skin. 

" He isn't acting himself." She continued as if she wasn't interrupted. " Not since.." Bev's eyes skated over Hannibal's nervous form. " Not since he ended things with you."

Hannibal felt a sting deep in his bones, " Is that what he did." 

" Hannibal seriously, nows not the time for jokes." Bev gave him an assertive look,

Hannibal apologized and asked. " How is he not acting himself?" He clenched his ungloved fist, nails digging into cold flesh. 

Bev sighed, running a hand through her dark locks," If I'm being honest here, he is.. He's not really eating or sleeping for that matter. He's a wreck, running on fumes." Hannibal didn't know if it was relief or sadness he felt at hearing those words...Will was suffering too. He was, possibly, aching for him as just as much as Hannibal ached for him. Hannibal shifted his stance, feeling lightheaded. 

" And when he does sleep." She continued," He wakes up, screaming in the middle of the night. I think- I think what happened to him, with you I think it was better. Bearable maybe. But now he can't cope, and I really don't know what to do about it. Or if I should do what I think I should. Hannibal-" She moved closer whispering now. " If I told you there was something we could do as his friends, as people who care about him, even behind his back...Would you do it?" 

Hannibal waited for a minute to answer, pondering, but he didn't need to... He would do anything for Will, anything at all. " Yes," Hannibal said looking into her eyes.

" Okay, well, here's where you come in then, we're gonna need you to use your-" She gestured to his body with a waved hand. " Position, your power if you will. For good." Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the statement...

_What could he possibly do?_

" We? Who's we?" Hannibal questioned, curious who else was apart of this coup to help Will. 

" Me, you, Jimmy, and Zeller. We all want him better. And with you on our team, it might just work."

" What might just work."

" Just, Jimmy will text you tonight with the details. " Her voice was still in a whisper," But you have to promise to not show _anyone, anything_. Except for the people we _**need** _to show." 

" Yeah, yes. I promise." Hannibal said breathless and fixed with wonder about the task he was set to do. What would he have to do that the others couldn't? And would any of this get him back to where he wanted, where he needed to be? 

" Okay." She nodded and begun to turn away, but before she did..." He really cares about you ya'know. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but. Trust me, I know when Will feels..." She paused a moment." Love." Her eyes connected, and he could see truth in them. 

Hannibal's breath was knocked out of him, and Bev made her way down the street... 


	13. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Mention of Sexual Assult/ not in depth *

Jimmy's text came in late that night, Hannibals eyes were glazed with the fog that came with lack of sleep. Although he felt half-dead to the world in that moment he read the message his heart rate ran up, his vision cleared and he began to feel the pressure of what Bev and the guys wanted him to do...

Jimmy's text was a long one, it took a while for his phone to download all the files. 

_Pictures?_ Hannibal thought, _Why was he sending pictures?_

But when the files stopped spinning and the pixels became one solid piece, he knew...

' _I know this looks bad, but, we didn't know what else to do when we found him. We knew who did it, but we also knew Will wouldn't do anything, he wouldn't report it, it was too dangerous'_

Hannibal scrolled through the pictures, so many emotions he felt at once. To see the aftermath, right after the attack, was horrifying. He swallowed thickly. 

. ' _But, me and Brian, we couldn't let them get away with it. Will was passed out from pain and shock when we got to him, bleeding on the floor. And we panicked... We documented the evidence of the assault, hoping Will would take it to the police, or even a teacher on campus... But now he's...We just have to do something. Our last ditch effort is you, we need you to take these to your coach, Crawford, and see if he can get the police involved. He'll listen to you..'_

Hannibals eyes hitched at the fresh marks Dolarhyde had made in Will's wrists, tears fell from his closed eyes, and still, he saw Will's perfect broken smile in his head.

**_BUZZ._ **

_' You are the star, after all, he needs you... and so do we'_

Hannibal shut his screen off, laying back on his pillows, the weight of what was expected of him felt like a barbell on his chest, compressing his lungs. He took in a shaky breath, exhaling heat and fear. He had a decision to make, do this and hope for the best, or do nothing and earn the guilt of a lifetime. 

Hannibal's eyes fluttered closed, he didn't dream, he didn't move, he just drifted. Down down down.

* * *

The drive to Crawfords' office was dead silent. Only the sound of slush and tiers. He knew he would be there, he made weekly trips to ' manage the damage' of people using the field like a snow slope. They left trash and scuff marks, and Crawford was a perfectionist when it came to upkeep. Hannibal was generally surprised when he had given him the key to the padlocked fence. But in his words ' there is never not a time to brush up on one's skill'. 

Crawford was a forthright bullheaded man with an iron grip and little leniency for tomfoolery. He often had members of the team in half-hearted headlocks when they didn't listen up. So being nervous to tell him information about his star goalie and forward was extremely reasonable. Hannibal locked his car and made it over to the shelter of the inside of the college, his shaking hands held his cell phone, his tongue dry and his skin buzzing.

Hannibal peered into the hallway, there were always a few people In the athletic department even during the break. And everyone, everyone on this side of the building, knew his face. He moved fast, trying to avoid eyes and people who would stop him to ask stupid questions. He was two doors away when his teammate Matthew Brown approached him...

" Hey! Lecter! What you doin' here?" He called down the way.

" Just paying coach a visit," Hannibal mumbled nervously.

_He didn't have time for this..._

" Oh mmkay, well butter his buns for the both of us you here?" Matthew smiled, a toothpick hanging out his mouth. 

" Sure." Hannibal nodded before knocking on coach's door, Hannibal let his breath go as Matthew walked away...

" If it's not lunch, I don't want it," Crawford called through the door. 

" Uh- it's. Coach it's Hannibal Lecter." 

He heard rustling, sweat trickled down his neck inside his black coat. He felt hot, dizzy even.

The door opened with a waft of fancy cologne," I know who you are boy, you don't need to use your last name." Crawford's smile took up his face. " Now what did I do to get an in-person visit from number 11? Come in!" He waved his hand like an usher at a play.

Hannibal walked through the threshold, walking heel to toe, taking a survey of his surroundings... He's never been in this particular office before, it was huge, new, and decked with seasonal bling. Crawford followed his eyes...

" You like? " He pointed to the hand-cut white paper mache snowflakes that dangled on the low ceiling. " The wife had her grade school kids make these." He flicked one, sparkle dust falling all over the floor. " Cute right?" 

Hannibal nodded shyly. Jack gave him an odd look," What Lecter, don't like Christmas?" He chuckled the rested half his body against his massive dark wood desk.

"N-no that's, that's not it I-"

" Are you feeling alright boy? You look a little feverish.." Jack cut him off," You know this year it's really going around-" Jack rambled about flu season until Hannibal couldn't take it anymore and he blurted...

" I really need to show you something." Crawford's brown eyes went slightly wide at Hannibal's rushed tone. 

“ Uh okay then, have at it.” Jack folded his arms over his waist all business-like. 

Hannibal took a step forward, then paused.” Coach something happened. Something bad. And you might not believe me when I say it, but I-I have proof.” Hannibal forced himself to stay calm, evening his breathing. The last thing he wanted to do was to seem not himself, for that would cause doubt in Crawford to grow, and he might not take the matter seriously...

Hannibal pulled out his phone getting the pictures up was difficult, it meant he had to look at them again. Before he handed over the cell to Jack he asked him, “ I want you to promise to here me out.” His golden-brown eyes connected with Jacks' coffee brown ones. Jack nodded, seemingly not sure what to make of Hannibal's strange behavior, and took the phone... 

“ I know it’s hard to look at but-“

” Lecter what the hell? You didn’t warn me well enough for _that_...” He pointed at the screen his mouth went open as he flipped through several photos documenting Wills trauma at the hands of teammates. 

“ Why are you showing me this?” Jack asked handing the phone back to him with a concerned look on his thin eyebrow...

” Because,” Hannibal said, “ Those pictures are of my friend, he was-“ Hannibal couldn’t swallow for a moment. “ He was sexually assaulted by two members of the team.”   
  


“ My team?” Crawford asked taken back. “ No, none of my kids would do this, Hannibal are you-“

” Yes. I’m sure. And I know who did it. And I want them investigated and arrested. Jack, I came to you because your family is in law enforcement, and I know that you know that I would never lie. Verger and Dolarhyde deserve-“

” Verger, Dolarhyde? They wouldn’t do this! Those two are top stalk, they wouldn’t do something as barbaric as whatever the hell you just showed me. No, there’s no way.” Jack's face was fighting something, his expression was delayed and frayed.  
  


“ So what do you think is most likely jack? Me being a liar, or them being homophobic rapists?” Hannibal fumed, he couldn’t believe his coach's response, so quick to coddle and protect the men who violated the man he loves.

” I- I don’t know Lecter, I-“ Hannibal tried desperately to hold in his temper, it would only make things worse, but it was hard, so hard not to scream at the man before him.

” You don’t know? Or you don’t want to know? “ Hannibal felt his blood rush in his ears and his heart thump in his chest so strong it might have spasmed. “ Let me tell you something, man to man. I saw the aftermath of this personally. I watched daily as his bruises faded but his hurt, his trauma did not,” 

“ Then why didn’t he report it?” Jack's voice was quieted by the steam like a whistle that came out of Hannibal's head.

” Why? Why Jack? Because he was scared. He was petrified with fear that The mere thought of speaking their names or telling _anyone_ who didn’t already know nearly broke him. He was so afraid that they’d do it again. That they would pin him back to the flood and take from him.” Hannibals breath was erratic and he kept on seeing the images of Will broken on the floor inside his head. When he couldn’t speak any longer, he lowered his head to the floor, hands balled into fists and shaking.

” Hey, hey.” Jack said with a hand on his shoulder. “ it’s gonna be okay son.” 

Hannibal’s head snapped up looking Crawford in the eye,” No, no it’s not. He’s never going to feel safe ever, ever again if I don’t do something.” He looked and pleaded into Jack's eyes,” if _we_ don’t do something.” He took a moment to collect himself, pacing around the large office space while jack stood in silence.

” Jack I want to ask you something, I understand you have a young son, he’s in 8th grade right?” Hannibal was lowballing, but it might do the trick for him to get his head out of his ass.

“Yes but what does that have to-“

” What if it was him.” Hannibal cut him off quickly still facing away from Jack. “ What if what was him. What if someone, someone did this to him and he turned to a teacher a staff or faculty member. And they said he was lying that he was-“

” _Enoug_ h “ Jacks's voice boomed and then he sighed taking steps towards Hannibal. And when he got to him, he looked him in the eye, it was a strange look, he expected more anger in his eyes. “ Have the pictures sent to this number-“ He handing him a slip of yellow paper. “ I see what I can do." 

" T-thank you." Hannibal breathed in surprise. When he began to turn for the door, Jack's voice caught him again.

" Lecter, these things, they get messy. Are you sure he's up for it? "

_He's gonna have to be._

Hannibal didn't turn around. " I- I don't know." He didn't think of that, he didn't think of how Will would feel finding out his friends basically backstabbed him into this... Hannibal slipped out of the door with thoughts on his mind, and things he never asked himself...


	14. A punishment ; A payment

The Snow was thick on the ground as the days grew thin between the current day and Christmas.

The next time Hannibal drove past the college its outside walls were shining in blue and red light, a squad of cop cars swarmed the entrance to the athletic department. Hannibal took a sharp turn into the parking lot, heart hammering in his chest. Crawford was outside, stoic and silent as the officers grabbed onto a thrashing tall frame. Hannibal stepped out of the car slowly approaching the scene. Crawford came to meet him halfway. 

" You really shouldn't be here son." Hannibal didn't answer, his eyes too enamored with the commotion to his left. Dolarhyde struggled against the three cops that had him.

 _"_ You can't prove shit you hear! You have nothing on me!" He raged, not even noticing Hannibal's presents...Until he did, " **_You._** You slithery fucking shit! When I get out of this pickle, your _mine._ " He barked like a Rottweiler, spitting hot fumes too close to his face. The large man beside him, that Hannibal assumed to be Jack's brother, snapped the silver cuffs around Dolarhydes wrists. 

Hannibal chuckled, " Not a good idea to dole out threats right now, is it, Francis?" The cops read him his Miranda Rights, A small smirk graced his face as one out of two of Will's abusers got shoved into the backseat of a clad black police car... 

The sirens whipped and chimed and the cars began to move out of the now semi-crowed parking lot. " Where's Verger?" Hannibal whispered to Crawford as students and faculty gathered at the scene of the arrest. 

" Walk with me." Jack gestured to the sidewalk away from the growing sounds of awe and suspicion. Hannibal followed him back into the side entrance. Hannibal hadn't noticed how the cold was numbing him until his feeling in his fingers in toes came back in tingles and waves. 

" Coffee?" Jack offered. 

Hannibal shook his head, impatient on getting his information, " Jack, why wasn't Verger there with him?" He said tapping his fingers on Crawford's desk rhythmically. 

Jack sighed, "You're not gonna like this, but.. Verger was found skulking outside of the alleged victim's house early this morning. Luckily his neighbors saw him before things got out of hand and called the cops. They got his description from the witnesses and it matched with the looks of one of the men they had set out to arrest that day, that day being today.." 

" Jesus. What if, what if he-" Hannibal went speechless. Head in his hands, fingers digging into his hair. " God I wouldn't not have forgave myself if he touched him again." Hannibal looked up to Jack who was casually sipping his pipping hot shitty coffee. " So he's in custody? "Hannibal asked finally. 

Jack nodded, all to calm, " They both are now. You know my brother told me that there have been other complaints from various students, even staff about Verger's odd behavior. One person even had a similar story to your friends. The only difference now is that there is solid evidence on him.." Jack looked up from his coffee, " Thanks to you that is." 

" Not thanks to me, I didn't take the pictures, I just.." Hannibal paused at the frames of film floating through his head, memories, faces, split seconds in time. 

" You just what?" 

" I just care, I suppose." It was more than that, and he knew it, he admitted it that night, in Will's arms, smothered in his warmth. He shivered, backing towards the door.

 _" God, yes, I love you, fuck I have since I first saw you."_ His mind echoed.

" Thanks for everything Crawford, really. " He said as he slipped back out into the cold.

His shoes crunched the packed snow, it was getting built up more and more. Leaning against the wall of the exterior of the building, he took his phone out of his coat pocket and dialed...

" Yes?" Beverly's voice came in nervously.

" Hey, I'm just calling to let you know-"

" Yeah, I already now." She cut him off, he couldn't read her tone..." Hannibal _he_ knows."

" What does he know?" The chill crept past the heat barrier his layers of fabric made. 

" Everything. Our involvement.." She paused, sighing, " Yours." 

" What's the verdict," Hannibal asked shakily. Pressing his body weight into the wall, needing to feel supported, held. 

" Not good. He's- He's- he won't talk to me. " Her voice told her pain, he recognized the sound from when she first confronted him about all this. " He's pissed, furious. He said, and I quote ' Why wouldn't you guys just let it die, now I have to prove to what I went through in front of a ' shit ton' of people.' " She sighed, the sound of her breath echoed. 

" Maybe I could talk to him, maybe I could-"

" No." She said softly, " That's just it, you can't, Hannibal he feels betrayed by you. Especially _you_. He- he doesn't want you in his life. At all. I'm sorry I tried I just can't get through to him."

No noise left Hannibal's mouth, too stunned to form words, so Beverly continued, "But, hey I'm going to the court date in two days, so are Jimmy and Zeller. And I think you should go. Even if he doesn't want you there, we do. "

There was no easy way out of what he had done, no simple answer, and no hail mary. He was stuck, plunged into this tight embrace of pain and guilt. If he didn't go, he would never forgive himself...But if he did, he would have to prepare to see Will for the last time. It would mark the end of everything, everything that held him together these weeks. He felt his breath caught in his lungs as he answered. " Yeah, yes I can go. Just text me the info and I'll be there." Hannibal hung up the phone then, tears escaping through half-lidded eyes. 

" Fuck!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the brick wall that held him up during the call. His skin scrapped across it. The ricochet rattled through him violently...The blow ripping skin, tearing at his knuckles... Blood bloomed from the wound and red dripped into his palm. To pain dazed to care he wiped his tears with the back of his bloodied hand, and climbed into his car. 

He drove in the coming dark, half hoping he would crash and the snow would take him just like it almost did that night. He wanted to welcome that icy sting again, make him numb to the bone.. Take him away from all this.. All the memories he had of Will and that night. It felt miles away, but still fresh. He could still smell and taste Will, feel his strong hands at his back. Clawing gripping with need as he melded their bodies together in a deadly bond. A piece of him was being ripped out forcibly, and throne to the wind. He was splintering into shreds, blasting into particles. He felt angry, he felt helpless... 

But in all that he just ended back up at the hospital, head laid on his sister's stomach as he cried. Her hand soothing over his hair.

Hanibal's hand had to be stitched. He refused at first when Mischa's nurse noticed the blood but gave in when he noticed how it seeped into the side of her bedding. Hannibal didn't feel the needle going in, he watched as the gash was sown up with cold stillness. When it was done and the nurse left after checking on Mischa's vitals and energy level Hanibal crawled back into his sister's lap, breathing deeply as tears fell out the sides of his eyes.

They sat in silence for some time, he didn't know how long until Mischa's voice cut through his thoughts, " Hanni what is it." She stroked her hand down his wet face, " Is it that boy?" 

Hannibal's head snapped up, he wiped his tears with the backside of his non-injured hand, " What boy." He sniffed, not looking in her eyes.

" Hannibal I heard what the nurse said that day, I was pretty out of It but still," She grabbed his hand and squeezed softly. Looking down at the jagged line stitched into pinking flesh, " What happened? What would make you want to do this?" Her eyes were large, her long lashes batted in questioning, 

" I didn't _want_ to. I just-" He rubbed his arm, fingers caressing the red fabric, he hadn't thought about it when he put Will's flannel on this morning, he just.. did. 

" Did he give you this?" She tugged at the sleeve. 

A small smile graced his lips then, " No, not really, I kinda stole it." He chuckled, then sighed. " Things are..Complicated Mischa. Life is-"

" I know what 'life' is brother. You don't have to treat me like I'm five anymore, I'm fifteen, I've seen- stuff, " She paused, looked at him, and smiled," I know what it looks like...What it looks like when you're in love. And trust me whoever this is-"

" Will." Hannibal interrupted, " His name is Will." 

" Yes, well is he worth all of this? " He knew what his sister meant, even though it sounded harsh...Hannibal opened his mouth to speak, but Mischa's finger stopped him from saying a word, " Because _if_ he is, you better make sure he knows it. " 

He rubbed the back of his neck, reclining into the chair next to the hospital bed. " That's just it Mishca, he can't know it. Not with what's going on it's all just too much. And I doubt if I told him, truly told him what was in my heart that it would change a thing.."

He was now realizing the choice he had to make, what he had to sacrifice for the greater good. He could tell Will everything, spill his guts to him, cut himself open for him to see the interworking of his mind and body...He would bleed himself dry for him, be anything Will asked him to be...But it wouldn't change how Will feels. The ball is in Will's corner now. And if he wants him, he will have to make a move. 

" I can't force him to love me dove, no matter how much I need him to. " He said finally. She nodded softly, he reached up to kiss her forehead... He was grateful. At least he should be, his sister is safe, his parents are _slowly_ coming around. Everything can't be perfect. " Now, I want you to get some sleep, the doctor will keep his promises about Christmas if you keep improving. " He stood up and made his way to the door. 

The next two days would be trying, he had to repair himself for everything, and anything at all. " I love you dove." He half-whispered to her as he slipped out into the coming night. Her smile the only thing holding him together.


	15. Closing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw : Rape mention

Hannibal's tie felt heavy around his neck when he looked up at Will. It was odd, seeing him like this. Glasses on his face, hiding the glint in his eye, or the fury that graced them once they saw Mason and Francis enter the room. The tie was heavy around his neck, constricting even, wrapped too tight just enough to squeeze the life out of him just before the judge called his first witness...

" Defense calls Will Graham to the stand." Judge Ray boomed. Will stood up eyes still glued to his abusers...They were too close to him, he could feel Will's skin crawl for him like it was his own. Hannibal was in the third row to the back of the room, Beverly Jimmy and Zeller were in the front nervously awaiting there time at the stand. 

" Your honor if I may," A man in a dark blue suit stood in front of Will and the Judge, he was Vergers lawyer, bought off by the sheer amount of money Masons father had at his behest. " I have a few questions prepared for Mr.Graham." 

The judge nodded in agreement and the probing began. Hannibal shook with each word out of the mouth of this man. He slithered around pacing in front of Will, tongue sharp and eager to through him off. He was riling him up on purpose, scaring him into invalidating himself in front of the jury and the court. He wanted him to break, to prove he was no match for his manipulation. But Will was oddly calm, stoic even. Eyes dead and unfeeling, all up to the one question that set his bones aflame...

" If you were truly ' raped' by my clients, why would you say nothing?" Wills jaw clenched at the words, he wasn't breathing, holding himself in with lack of air and frailty. Hannibal clenched his now healing fist, body aching to take Will away from here, take him somewhere safe.. But there wasn't a place safe in the world with these two horrid excuses for humans roaming about, pillaging and taking what they want at will...

" I understand it was not you that put forward the ' evidence' as the defense so calls it. So what is it? Why come after two model students at the peak in their career. Why-" 

"Objection! Slander. " Will's lawyer, a large man in an oat milk-colored sweater stood up. 

" Sustained." The judge raised a wrinkly hand.

Hannibal let out air he'd been holding for far too long when Will finally spoke.His voice smooth and strong. " I didn't report it because I- " All eyes were on him then, " This wasn't the first time. And simply put, I didn't want to be ' pummeled into the ground within an inch of my life' if I were to say anything. " Will's eyes railed through Verger with silent contempt. " I knew what they were capable of, and I knew the consequences. I also knew that no one, no one would believe me. Even if I screamed it from the rooftops. There just to perfect the two of them, they wouldn't hurt a fly So sue me, I wasn't ready for funeral plans just yet." Wills jaw was like animals when it's cornered and fighting for its life. Hannibal's heart burned at the new information being divulged.

If Hannibal had any less of a brain he would be up there, tackling the lot of them, snapping their necks like twigs, and spitting on their lifeless bodies. He pinned his legs down to the wooden seat as Will exerted the stand and the judge called the next witness. 

" Defense calls, Beverly Katz to the stand. " Bev was dressed in all black as she made her way to the front. 

" Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you, god." 

" I do." She said meekly, fiddling with her hair. 

" So I understand it was you who knew about the alleged attack first Ms. Katz?" Will's Lawyer asked. 

Bev shifted in the stand, " No, no, actually the first to know about it were Jimmy and Brian. They found Will that night. They took the pictures, I only knew after Will got home that night. He was in complete shock, catatonic almost. I had to beg him to speak." She looked down a tear rolling down her cheek.

" You say Jimmy and Brian took the photos, do you know why?"

" Yes, um they said when they found him it was-" Her voice broke. " God, sorry excuse me. It was bad. And they felt they needed to do _something._ They had to convince Will to go to the police, but he wouldn't. We all pleaded with him but, in the end, we had to take it into our own hands." She said.

Will's head was down in the front seats, his shoulders moving slightly as he breathed, the amount of pure discomfort he had to been feeling, it was staggering. Hannibal could feel it radiating off of him like radioactive waves of pure pain.

Chills crept up his spine as the judge spoke. " We're going into break now, we'll commence again in thirty minutes. "

Will stood fast, and god Hannibal couldn't stop himself from tailing him. The hallway of the courthouse was small, Hannibal navigated its turns until he came close to the unruly mess of curls he was seeking.

" Will!" He called after the boy. Will caught his eyes, shock, then something else, something deeper confounded his gaze...

" What are you doing here?" Will snapped, his skin close enough Hannibal could smell it. 

" What am I doing- Will I'm here because I care about you-"

" Well don't." Will moved further away from him, Hannibal followed, not able to keep himself away. 

" Will please! " Hannibal shouted down at the fleeing figure. Tears threatened his eyes, a sting so deep caressed his bones. When he caught up to Will he was shaking. Against everything inside of him telling him not to he reached out, just like he did that morning at Bergen's. Fingers stroking Will's hot wet cheek. " If I had it my way." Hannibal's breath blew hot against will's face. " I would kill both of them, right here in this courtroom. They would breathe their last knowing they would never, ever touch you again. Will I-" 

" Hannibal, your not Achilles." Will's voice was quiet, he was leaning just the slightest bit into Hannibal's touch. Their breath tanged bodies nearly touching, Hannibal searched Will's eyes for anything to let him know what he was feeling. And just for a moment, he thought maybe, just maybe things would be okay. But he was a fool...

" I can never be with you Hannibal," Will said. 

Hannibal's heart shattered so loud he swore Will heard it. " Will-" He moved closer, 

" No." Will pushed away from the near embrace. " I don't love you. I never did. It was... It was a dream, Hannibal. Nothing more." 

Hannibal stepped to him. 

_One last time._ He thought. " I felt you. I felt you fall apart in my arms. I felt how fast your heart was beating that night. I could taste how much you wanted it. I still can." Hannibal whispered to Will's throat. " Please, please don't do this." Hannibal's lips met the tender flesh of Will's neck. A small gasp left Will as Hannibal's tongue lapped the skin. He could feel Will's shake beneath him. His teeth made impressions on Will's skin. A soft bite making Will tremble, fingers grip into Hannibal's hair. Then in an instant, Hannibal has shoved away. 

" You know you just like them," Will huffed, and Hannibals eyes went wide. " You take what you want. But no one stops to think about what I want! What I need! Fuck." 

" What do you need from me, Will," Hannibal asked, stunned from the invisible blow he was dealt. 

" I need you to stay away from me," Wills's eyes had a hint of betrayal of his words. "It's too dangerous for me, to be around you. I can't- I can't love anyone. I just cant." 

Hannibal hung his head and nodded. He was beginning to understand. " Okay." 

" Okay?" Will tilted his head, the kiss mark he left now pink and showing through his shirt, 

" Yes," 

" Graham! We're back in session!" The lawyer called down the hall. And both loveless lovers walked back into the lion's den...

* * *

Mason cackled with vigor as Will's lawyer questioned him. Smug. Alert. Dangerous. And cold like a lizard. He knew what he was in for. Almost like he had done this exact thing before. His ridiculous hair on his ridiculous head, turned up like it was caught in a wind storm...Like it was caught in a lie... Because it was. Hannibal watched Mason's face change as they pulled the pictures Jimmy had taken up to the projector screen... His work displayed in odd patterns of colorful newly forming bruises and harsh grips. 

"You're truly saying you know nothing about these marks Mr.Veger?" Will's lawyer tread the vast current of deceit Mason had laid out. 

Mason cocked his head to Will's direction, speaking into him as if to a lover, " They must-have appeared after we made love. When I left him, and I did, he was..." A sickening smile crossed his lips then, beady blue eyes sinking into Will. " Intact." 

" So to be correct you're saying you know nothing about the violent assault, you claim whatever the two of you did was consensual?" 

" Yes, yes indeed. It was...Meaningful to me.." Mason's mouth upturned, Hannibal's stomach dropped. 

_He cant get away with this on his charm._

Will's lawyer paused flicking through the pictures he held, then he placed a photograph under the light. Hannibal saw it there, a purpling mark, matching the groves of Mason's teeth, it was placed on one of the cheeks of Will's backside.

Hannibal knew it was dark, but he was utterly surprised he hadn't noticed the brutal mark when he saw Will naked that night. He shuttered. 

" We've pulled your dental records." Will's lawyer spoke firmly, pacing back in forth in front of the stand which Mason so arrogantly sat atop of..." Your teeth are very unique so to say, they make a distinct pattern don't you think?" He asked Mason and Hannibal could see the abuser twitch. 

Mason didn't say a word, fire in his eyes growing. " We mapped out the bruise and compared it to your incisors and eyeteeth, " He now was facing the jury, five-woman, and four men, some had the high possibility of being bought off just the same as Vergers lawyer.. " Let it be known that we have a confirmed match. And we won't be taking the evidence lightly. This monster-"

" Objection! Slander." Mason's lawyer pipped up in desperation. 

" Continue." The judge pointed at the defense lawyer. 

" With everything shown here. With the testimonies, the facts, the hard evidence before you... You cannot deny that this was a brutal and vicious crime my client had to endure. That no one should have to go through an event such as this."

" Hey wanted it!" Mason yelled over the defense, eyes crazed and lustful, " He begged for me to do this to him! He wanted every mark and every squeeze. He moaned like a little slut until he finished. "

" That's enough!"The judge raised a hand. But it was too late, Mason was digging his own grave...

" I bet you still want it, don't you!" Mason in a blur came down from the stand, Hannibal shot up in fear, But before Mason could reach Will, the security guards held him down. He thrashed and spit on them. Kicking their shins and nearly headbutting on of them before they cuffed him. " My father will hear about this! This is prejudice! A falsehood! " He wailed. 

Dolarhyde just watched in silent horror as his so-called best friend ruined any chance of bail or mercy. Will stared in Mason's direction as he was made to sit and be silent by the advice of his lawyer. 

" We will come to a vote now." The judge said. " All those in favor of both parties, Dolarhyde and Veger, Guilty on all counts, and to be set without bail..." Hannibal's body tensed and pulsed at the same time, his eyes glued at the jury. They had to see this for what it was... _They had to._

One had came up, then another. One more shyly raised, it belonged to an older man in tweed. 

**3 out of 10.**

The room was quiet as the other jurors made their decision. So quiet Hannibal could identify Will's breath pattern from a faraway distance. 

**5 out of 10...Then 6.**

Bev was holding Jimmy, his head buried in her arms as the last of the hands shot up. 

_**Unanimous.** _

Relife fell through him like water. And some joy was caused by seeing Dolarhyde given the same sentence, even though it could have been different.

Guilty... Only eligible for parole upon their 10th year. 

Hannibal cradled his head in his hands, eyes noticing the bag he had brought but nearly forgotten. It held Will's flannel, and he was determined to give it back to its owner..

" Bev!" He called after the dark-haired woman on his and her way out of the courtroom. " Hey um, can you- can you give this to Will?" He handed the bag over. 

" A Christmas gift? Really?" Her small smile made his lips turn up as well.

" No, no, it's just-" He began pulling the shirt out of the bag," I just wanted to return it." 

She nodded and took the bag. Then with her voice low, she said, " I think we did the right thing. I really do. He won't forgive us for a while but, I think he's going to be okay." 

Hannibal chuckled, shaking his head, " No, he'll forgive you and your lot. It's just me he won't."

" Why's that?" She nudged him, his coat making a swishing sound.

 _I don't love you. I never did. It was... It was a dream, Hannibal. Nothing more._ Likly to be the last words he would ever hear from the love of his life.. They would haunt him...

" Its- complicated. " He settled to not explain. She nodded, seemingly knowing what he meant. 

She hugged him, held him in a tight squeeze before letting go..." Merry Christmas." She said, and then she made it back to her car, Hannibal's gift in hand...


	16. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Fannibals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Hannibal's Christmas gift: https://yakushiknives.com/products/copy-of-copy-of-yakushi-professional-kitchen-knife-sets-4?variant=31946026123312&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_campaign=Google%20Shopping&gclid=Cj0KCQiAuJb_BRDJARIsAKkycUmie_hl41xGXKQ6VN1Xov6K92gqHAh63xG3a0oqCFoAo-kbHTFlYDMaAggBEALw_wcB

The tree was up the air smelt of pine and earth. Stalkings were above the hearth. Hannibal was three glasses into his moms' made apple cider. The snow fell softly outside, no cars were rumbling, no birds were chirping. Christmas music played in the living room...Hannibal usually hated it, but this year he settled to tolerate it. It was warm in the house, the smell of Italian spices and herbs filled the air. 

Mischa was finally home and healing fast. She was able to walk a bit and eat on her own. Although Hannibal dotted on her every move. 

" Is mom making those gingerbread cookies??" His sister's voice was loud and her excitement for food always pleased him. 

" I think so, " Hannibal nudged the gifts under the tree with his foot. " Did you buy the whole store mom?" He asked her as she came out of the kitchen, her red curls up in a messy bun and a white tuff of flower on her face. 

" No, no, just the essentials honey." She smiled. Hannibal was surprised by her every day now, the way she was with Mischa was really different, but better than she was before. She paid more attention to her every need, cooked more for her, even sung her to sleep sometimes... That used to be Hannibals job. He chuckled softly. 

Fredrick on the other hand had not stepped up to the plate. He buried himself in work and would often lock himself in his study for hours. But today he was here, sipping hot cocoa with something stronger in it. Flipping through an expensive magazine and grumbling to himself. 

" Dinners ready!" Freddie hollered to everyone. 

They ate in silence for the most part. Mischa gobbled down her food in a fast huff. Meatballs were her favorite. She had sauce on her chin, Hannibal whipped it off with a grin. " You know if you eat too many of these," He pointed to the bite-size meat heavens with his fork, " You'll become one, and ill have to roll you into bed tonight." 

She laughed deep and slow, a genuine chuckle, and gulped her Mnt. Dew mom never let her have. But today was special... Mischa was healing, and seemingly happy. which was a miracle unto itself, but also the more he thought about Mason Verger and Francis Dolarhyde having to live in a cell for the next ten years, the bigger his smile got. 

" What's go you so smiley?" Mischa whispered to him so only they would hear," Did you- make amends with that boy? " She slipped the surgery caffeine cocktail down with a twirly straw. Hannibal gazed down to his half-eaten food, poked at it, then sighed. 

" No dove, we decided to go our separate way-" Hannibal's head turned when the doorbell rang. He got up, scooting his chair away from the table and jogging to the front door.

_It could be. He wanted it to be._

**_Will._ **

He flooded with disappointment when the door opened to an empty hole, no warm body filling it. 

" Hannibal, who's there?" His father called from the dining table. He didn't answer, his eyes trailing the neighborhood's lights. The cool glow of the holidays frozen out to nothing. He stood in the doorway till he realized.. There were fresh footprints in the snow leading to his door and onto his porch. He stepped out into the cold, bare feet hissing at the snow. He followed the tracks to the rocking chair under the porch roof. 

And there it sat. A gift wrapped in shinning blood red and forest green. No note attached. He plucked it from obscurity, looking around for any other sign of anyone lurking. With his breath hot in too cold air and frost touching his toes, he reluctantly came in, slamming the door on accident as he went. 

He placed the mystery gift in the massive pile beneath the tree and went back to join the rest of his family for dinner. 

* * *

Will didn't have the courage, no, the strength to look upon Hannibal's perfect face again. He ran as soon as the doorbell was struck. Boots making sinking tracks In the snow.

 _It was for the best._ He told himself as he jogged the way home. 

Passing the lights the glitz and glamor of the season. Colors bleeding into one big streak. Chimes and holiday music could be heard from every large home on the block away from Hannibal's house as he approached his destination. 

_221 Cherry Lane._ Its massive supportive beams were like giant candy canes in the dark. This is where it all started. Where it all ended too. He sunk into thought, what would have happened if the night went different if he hadn't-

No, that wasn't right.. Hannibal had approached _him._ Sought _him_ out _._ Hannibal's golden eyes found him in that crowded room buzzing with alcohol and dance. It was a sea of people, but Hannibal flocked to him. The connection was imminent, stronger than anything Will had ever felt in a first meeting... And that kiss... Oh, that kiss. Sparks flew in every second they were connected. It had been perfect...

But that all changed. 

It was just the means to rial up his long time abuser. 

_How could anyone want someone like you?_ He could still hear Mason's voice crawling at the back of his hairline. 

But Hannibal _did_ want him. And Will.. Against everything in him. Desperately wanted to run all the way back to Hannibal's house and claim him for his own... But that's not how things worked anymore... It was Christmas, and he was here, in the cold, gazing at the memory that broke and made him all in one. He could have Hannibal, but the trauma would always be there, scratching at the backdoor of his mind like a sick serenade. He could have him. But. At what cost. Passion for pain? Death for desire? 

No. Will need to be alone. He needed to heal. He needed.. To get away. From everything. From his life, his friends, and his hometown. 

He was moving back into his father's house in Wolftrap. And first thing in the morning he would start his car and leave. Leave Hannibal.. Leave himself...

* * *

Hannibal watched in awe as one by one Mischa's presents were opened. Her eyes glowing, her broken smile healing in due time. 

" But mom these are ' girl' clothes..." Mischa held up pieces of a full outfit. Its bright colors shined in the tree's light. Sparkles and feminine inseams caused Hannibal's face to change when he saw them. 

" I know darling. And it will be a _girl_ will be wearing them." She smiled with her teeth and pulled Mischa gently into a crushing hug. " I love you, and if this is who you truly, then that's what you will be." She kissed her temple.

Hannibal shoved another cookie in his mouth and thought, ' _Holy shit she just said that.. Holy shit holy shit.'_

Fredrick was silent but not frowning, so that was something. Hannibal was pleasantly surprised, shocked even. Mischa added to her pile of new wardrobe with a teary-eyed smile. 

_They needed to know what they would be losing if they didn't accept her._ He thought as his turn to open a gift came... 

" Go ahead son, open one," Fredrick grumbled with a cookie half shoved in his bearded face.

Hannibal shrugged, " Alright alright, I'll go." His eyes looked for tags with his name on it in a sea of Mischa's gifts...He didn't mind. He actually preferred not being the center of attention. He picked up a box with blue and silver trim, it was huge. He lifted it and it was heavy. Way too heavy. " What is in this thing Jesus." 

His mom's eyes were on him as he ripped the first layer of wrapping paper off. It tore easy enough and soon Hannibal saw the package. His eyes went wide. " No way." He breathed reading the box's text. " This is it? It's not just a box?" Hannibal had been asking for one thing for Christmas for over 5 years now. Something he had always loved and wanted to do, but his father always told him to ' _focus on one talent at a time._ ' 

" Open it, see. " His mother egged him on. 

**_~Yakushi Knifes ~_ **

The box read.

When Hannibal managed to get the got awful plastic layers off he finally saw it.. A Japanese Kitchen Knife Set. With a Damascus steel pattern. " Oh my god, mom!" He nearly screeched. " This is amazing thank you!" His mind buzzed with all the meals he could prepare with them. Their wooden handles were smooth and all eight pieces of steel were perfectly preserved in the plastic... Suddenly he didn't hate the contraption so much. He found himself genuinely smiling... For the first time in a long time. 

His mother smiled and then pointed at Mischa, " Thank your sister, she was the one with the big idea." Hannibal grinned and smooched his little sister messily on the cheek. 

" Ew, Hanni, slobber." She wiped it off in sarcastic disgust. 

" Well, you earned it!" Hannibal contained to look at his new knife set for most of the night, measured the weight of each blade in his hand.

The presents dwindled, now just two under the tree. His father was near passed out from all the ' apple cider' he was drinking. Hannibal knew that shit was spiked. He chuckled. 

" Go on open it." His mother keened and nudged his sister. There was a small box in her hands with a pretty blue ribbon across it. Once unwrapped the little box opened to a shining silver necklace. 

" What is it dove?" Hannibal asked. Tears welled up in Mischa's eyes as she took it out of the box and nestled it on her neck. 

"It's a pronoun necklace." She spoke softly. " It says She/Her." The tears fell and she sniffed. " Thank you, mom." 

Freddie looked at her husband. " Oh, Hunny this one isn't from me," Mischa's eyes latched to Fredrick who lied on the couch, feet up and reclined. 

" Daddy?" She croaked, getting up to join him on the couch. " I thought you- I thought you-" She began to ball. He held her tight against his chest and lightly stroked her back. 

"It's okay darling, daddies, here. "

" I thought you hated me-" Mischa's voice muffled into Fredricks wetting shirt...

" No. Never. " He kissed her forehead. " I just hope you can forgive me for the pain I've caused." Hannibal he had never seen his father this emotional before, so raw. 

Mischa nuzzled him, wrapping her weak arms around his sweater. " This is a start. " She chuckled, letting go. 

" Good." He said. And she climbed off his lap to grab the last present which laid far back behind the sparkling tree.. She looked at it puzzled. " There's no name on this one," She looked to Hannibal who was now nervously biting his nails. " Hannibal, was this at the door earlier?" The red and green wrapping shinned in the low light, it was making Hannibal's eyes water...

Hannibal nodded shyly and took the package into his arms. " Um, mom, dad, I'm going to-Goodnight." He bolted out of the room desperate to open the gift in private. 

Once he closed the door he jumped on his bed, landing in the center gift in hand. His breath shortened, he blinked rapidly hoping, praying that this was what he thought it was...

He carefully unraveled the paper pulling it apart with one hand. The scent hit him then, Will's musk. Hannibal rapidly tore open the white box. 

Will's flannel was nestled in red tissue paper. Hannibal brought the clothing item to his nose and breathed deep. A rush of emotions filled his heart and mind. Tears spilled onto the soft fabric as he clenched it. Vision growing blurry with tears as he let himself sob, but it wasn't blurry enough for him to see the pink sticky note that had been underneath the garment...

He lifted it up, reading in the lamplight...

 _' This is the only piece of myself I can give you now. I'm so sorry. -Patroclus_ '

Hannibal studied the message. Then studied it again. But ended up giving in to sleep, nose first in Will's shirt, imagining he wasn't alone on Christmas, 


	17. Moving On

! 1 Year Later !

It had been Three Hundred and Sixty-Five days since the night of shared warmth in Will's bed. And almost a whole year since he last saw him... The pain was still there, the violent ache slowly dulling with each moment through time. He still saw his face in nearly everything and it was hard to sleep... Sometimes he would hold Will's flannel to his nose just to get a few hours he needed for school work. 

Hannibal had quite a year. 

New major, new friends. No more scholarship, no more soccer. Crawford nearly had a fit when he told him...

_"You're doing what?"_ Jack's tone was overbearing, but Hannibal knew what he was doing or attempting to do, was right. 

_" You're changing your major mid-year and.. I can't believe you doing this to Lecter,"_ Jack had whined, _" The team needs you. "_ His dark eyes held truth, but they wouldn't sway Hannibal. _" I need you for heaven's sake! We lose the whole team without you in the saddle."_

Hannibal shook his head at him, _" No, I know, but what I have in mind I feel is- excuse me if I step over a line- more important."_ Hannibal was convinced of his new path, he saw it clearly, and soon enough...Jack saw it too. And he would forgive him in time. 

Studying took up most of Hannibals time, it wasn't easy changing your whole college career in an instant. It was certainly ill-advised by most. But Hannibal felt it needed to be done, he _needed_ it to done after what happened. 

He was going to be a psychiatrist. Therapist of sorts. He would need at least four more years of medical school to even nearly grasp his goal, but it all was going to be worth it. He felt something deep inside of him snap when Will had said his final goodbyes to him last Christmas. Something frantic and obsessive took hold, healthy or unhealthy he didn't know. His nose stuffed in medical books, learning the ways of the brain and how It dealt with trauma, it all made sense...

If he couldn't love Will, couldn't be with him, he would help others like him. And like Mischa. Abuse victims and people suffering from various traumas needed people in the system that would listen to them, that would care. That would put themselves aside and care for the voices of the unmentionable. He was going to be the one people could turn to in times of need, a non-judgemental helping hand to guide them out of the storm. 

He felt its rightness, its fit to him. And his father of all people managed to pay for the schooling when his scholarship was no longer in place. His father's dream of a famous athlete son was soon replaced by the vision he and Hannibal shared together, one of potential and hope. 

All these thoughts in Hannibal's head came to a screeching halt as his walk in the snow had begun to pass Bergen's. He could smell the coffee from far away, smell the sweetness. He licked his lips, imagining the faint taste of hazelnut coffee passed between lips. 

" Hannibal! That you? " He heard a familiar female voice coming from behind him, he turned around.

" Alana." 

She smiled her perfect teeth and red lips so sweet against the winter snow. " I thought that was you!" She rushed upon him arms spread wide, they wrapped around him snuggly. He shivered at the touch, he usually avoided physical contact these days. " How the hell are you?"

Hannibal forced a smile, it hung awkwardly on his wind chaffed face..." Um, You know," He didn't know what to say exactly, the truth? The holiday season just brought unspeakable pain to him. " Busy." He settled with a white lie. 

" That's not an answer sir," She elbowed him softly and chuckled. " So medical school, that's.. interesting." 

They joked and talked strolling through the park nearby, she held a light flirtatious vibe with her tact and self-confidence. Hannibal couldn't help to chuckle at her next words, " You know I was thinking about you the other day," Alana's head tilted head rested in her palm, legs close to Hannibal's on the black metal bench.

" And what were you thinking?" Hannibal teased, going along with her quirk. It felt wrong to be around her like this, to flirt. It was all too foreign. 

" About what you said that night you attacked Veger.. Good instincts by the way. " She paused, " and how I told you about Vannessa," 

" Vannessa?" Hannibal questioned.

" My first love. " 

" Oh," Hannibal quieted, scooting away slightly feeling utterly foolish. 

" What you said that night, about Will, about everything, it really changed my perspective on some things." Alana gripped his hand then, Hannibal almost pulled away, then she said making sparkling blue eye contact, " Thank you for reminding me what it felt like to be in love, Hannibal." Stands of her dark hair fell on her face, but Hannibal could still see her rosy red smile. 

Hannibal said nothing, just stared at her for a moment for she broke the science again, whipping a tear off her cheek. " We're back together, Vanessa and I. And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have, no, couldn't have had the balls to tell her I was still in love with her." 

" Lady balls huh," Hannibal chuckled softly. Alana punched his arm, " Ow, jeez, maybe it's right what they say about lesbians." Sarcastic and stupid, that remark was. 

" What do they say, " She twisted his arm a little. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips. 

" That they have the biggest balls of all."

Alana nearly choked laughing, " Ha, oh god, Then you know what that means?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow at her. "You're in second place then you big men lover." 

Hannibal froze a bit, " Just one." He half-whispered. 

Alana nodded, then reached out to stroke his hair as it was filing with snow, " I know it hurts, seriously, trust me. But you'll manage. I know you thought Will was it for you. But, who knows, " She shrugged half frowning. " Maybe he was just the stepping stone you needed to realize who you are." 

_That_ , made him think, and think some more.

* * *

He tried to entertain that idea of being with another human romantically repeatedly in the coming months. Tried to go on dates, with multiple, multiple beautiful women... But never men, that was too terrifying in itself. 

But none invoked the feeling he longed for. 

The sex was anything but satisfying, almost mechanical in manner. Zero passion on his end. And he thought they would eventually notice, but a few stuck on for the ride, until one day..

" What do you mean you don't want to move it together?" Shannon, the woman he'd been fucking for nearly two months said, mouth half-open in sheer surprise at Hannibal's lack of enthusiasm. 

" I just don't want to." He replied, well knowing that wasn't the answer. 

" Is it me? Do you just not want-" 

He stopped her before she went off rambling like some of the others did, these relationships were just good for sex...Not feelings. " I don't want a serious relationship Shannon, i told you I'm to focused on-"

" Med school, med school, med school." She mocked tucking her blonde hair in a bun rapidly, then grabbing her purse in a huff she said close to his face so he could feel her breath, " You know what I think?.. I think maybe, just maybe, you're a fag. " Green eyes sharp and testing. 

Hannibal barely blinked, nausea washing over him at the word. " Yeah, yes. I'm a flaming homosexual! " He yelled at her, " Now get the fuck out of my apartment." 

The door slammed, and Hannibal sunk into his office chair, burning his face in a physiology book. 

_Less than three years.._ He thought. _Then Internship, then residency. Then.. **The future.**_

Hannibal counted backward from one-hundred and fell back into his work. 


	18. Coming Home prt 1

Hannibal was three and a half years into med school, now an intern gaining Academic credit for his degree in order to graduate early. He is at top of his class, but he still feels hollow. He still feels shucked out like a vegetable. He hated the snow, hated the cold, the wind. Hated how his skin reacted to snow when it touched his bare flesh. All reminders. All memories. All holes dug in his heart like an apple with a worm. 

The office was warm though, large and lit with twinkling lights hung from the ceiling. Dark wood and fancy furniture decorated the space. And two large leather chairs set opposite each other for the doctor's patients. Dr. Fallen was a nice enough man, touchy, but nice. His hair looked bleached it was so blonde. But that was just his genes. He looked like a Ken doll at age forty, he dressed in hipster-like clothes and wore scarves... It would be a lie to say he picked his place of work for an internship purely because of academic things.. Hannibal often though of choking the older man with his ridiculous scarf and pinning him to his small desk and- 

“ Well Lecter I’m headed home,” Dr. fallen said grabbing his coat and scarf.

Hannibal broke out of thought and looked up from his workspace in the psychiatry office to address him, “ You want me to lock up? I still got a few more files from your new clients to shuffle through before I head home.” Hannibal wrestled with a massive paper pile atop his smaller desk. Fallen’s desk on the other hand,.was massive, deep wood with a shiny finish. Fallen often liked to sit there instead of in the seats provided while with clients. Fallen’s office was connected by a large open doorway with French doors he would shut, thus soundproofing the room completely. It was a perk Hannibal particularly liked in Incase Fallen took a liking to any of his clients.

“ Yeah, yeah if you wouldn’t mind. The kids are insatiable tonight. They won’t stop asking to open presents early.. gotta love em’” His blue eyes showing true excitement.

Hannibal smiled and nodded. “ Merry Christmas Dr. Fallen.”

“ Merry Christmas Lecter, do your self and favor and don’t work _too_ hard now, you’ll get your degree in no time. Then you can start residency.” He looked fondly over to him, it sent a twinge of guilt into Hannibal's stomach... He knew his sexualization of the Doctor was misplaced, wrong even. He was just at times just as _insatiable_ as Dr. Fallen's kids... Of course in another way, but, still. He shouldn't project his longing for a man he would never have on the closest attractive male. “ You got the stuff kid,” Fallen said faintly stepping one foot out the door, “ Just make sure not to work so hard, enjoy yourself a little Kay? It is Christmas after all.” He winked and then disappeared into the growing night.

Little did Fallen know Hannibal hadn’t had a good Christmas in years. No, this holiday was tainted by bad memories of years past... It was best to just work through it and not think. Hannibal was studying the notes he had made at his last supervised practice therapy session when he heard the door swing open again. He thought it was wind until he heard footsteps coming near...

“ Sorry Dr. Fallen isn’t currently in, you’ll have to reschedule. “ Hannibal said with his nose down to the person in the waiting room.

“ Oh well, I wasn’t here for him, so,” The voice was a man's, it was a low soft nervous grumble in his ears. But I sent shock waved through his body, a zing of electricity jolted down his arms to the tips of his fingers as he slowly looked up...

Will was standing there. Hair shorter with tight curls atop his head. His face scruffy, eyes just as beautiful as he had remembered, rimmed with glasses. Hannibal's heart thumped like a caged bird. He blinked rapidly to make sure it was real...What he was seeing.

Will stood ever so still, his cobalt blue trench coat wrapped around him.

_Was he taller?_

Hannibal’s eyes blinked, then blinked again, breath caught in his throat, trapping needed air. “ W-will, what are you doing here?”

" I um, was in town and-" Hannibal got up moving fastly over to where Will now stood, or where he _thought_ he stood. Hannibal lifted a shaky hand to Wills's face. The warmth hit him instantly. Wills musk filled his nose. 

" Are you-" Hannibal's hand roamed Will's face. His thumb under his jawline. " Are you real?" He breathed. 

" Hannibal, yes, I'm right here I'm-" Hannibal yanked his hand away and stepped back. 

" What the fuck Will? " Hannibal said, now realizing the anger seeping from him. " Three years. It's been three years and you're what? You're ' in town'.. No." Hannibal paced the waiting room. " Tell me. Tell me why your really here. " He said sternly. 

Will took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes some. " I-"

" Yes?" Hannibal snapped, jaw trembling. 

" I've known you've had this internship for a while and.. I wanted to ask you... Why? " 

" Why what?" Hannibal's hands were shaking, 

" Why you left, why you quit soccer gave up the scholarship, and started this whole thing.. It's not like you." Will looked as emotionless as he did that day in court. He couldn't believe this. His best dream and worst nightmare at once taunting him, making him feel. He didn't want to feel. He had spent three years trying not to feel anything. He made a damn, and now Will was smashing it to bits. 

" First of all, I'm not the one who leaves things. that's you. Second, how, how would you know what was ' like' me..." Hannibal sputtered, his words sloppy and vengeful. " You don't know me." Hannibal accused, " Not anymore." 

" Well, then, tell me. Why the sudden change?" Will was cool calm collected, not an ounce of nervousness on him. It made Hannibal furious. He couldn't look at him, not even a little... It hurt too much. He felt more broken than before. 

" Come here," Hannibal order, about to test his training in the field according to Will, he shouldn't be in...

"What?" Wills's eyes went wide, the bits of green showing in them. 

" Come here," Hannibal repeated himself and reached for Will's hand, Will took it reluctantly. He led the both of them into the main room. And closed the door.

Then sitting on Dr. Fallens leather chair he looked up at Will's puzzled face. " If I'm going to talk to you about this, it might as well be in this setting. " Hannibal let out a huff of hot exasperated air. If he was going to spill his guts to him, he might as well make Will spill his own right next to him.

" Sit down." He directed with his arm pointing to the chair across him. Will nodded shyly and sat, crossing his legs. 

" Now what?" Will smiled sleazily. 

" Don't look at me like that." Hannibal barked. 

Will shifted in the chair, " Like what?"

Hannibal rolled his eyes, " Never mind." He took Dr. Fallen's empty clipboard, pen, and paper, then made note of things as he did in practice therapy sessions. 

" What are you doing?" Will's tone was finally beginning to show his slight quirk. 

" Getting started. " Hannibal clicked the pen, Will chewed his lip and teetered back in forth a bit. " Now the truth. All of it. Right now." Hannibal ordered in a firm voice. 

" About what?" Will said, voice dangerously playful. 

_What is this, new confidence?_

" I want you to tell me why you really came here.." Hannibal looked up from the notepad. " Now." 

Will chuckled, "As I said, I was curious-"

" Bullshit!" Hannibal raised his voice in anger. That cant be why. It just can't. 

" Do you always yell at you patients," He paused turning his head some, " Dr. Lecter." 

Hannibal got up, opened the door, and waved, " I can't do this is you not going, to be honest. You can't do this- " 

Will met him at the door, staring at his eyes. A warning to his body stuck, this was dangerous, to close, he was to close.

" Will. " He swallowed thickly. He was about to move, close the distance, fall back in.. But he pushed back, moving away so he wasn't facing him. " If you must know if it's why you're truly here," His heart was screaming against his chest, body hissing, begging to touch Will, consume him, push him against the wooden desk and take him. " I chose to do this because of you. And because of my sister. I wanted to help people that had gone through trauma. Who no one listened to, or took seriously. I had to do something after-"

" After what?" Will's voice was close behind him, he felt the proximity to his flesh. 

_It belonged to him._

Hannibal turned to face Will, he was inches away. His blue eyes looking into him, though him. " You can't be this close to me, Will. I can't-" Will moved in like a hawk, lips pressing against Hannibal's lips, scruff scratching lightly on his cheeks. Hannibal moaned into his mouth, he couldn't control it. But then, fury took him. He broke apart breathless, wobbling steps back. 

" No." He said, voice shaking. " You can't just come here and do that! You left me! Will, you broke me!" 

" You didn't think I was broken too?" Will followed him with his eyes," Hannibal, I-"

" No! " You don't get to do this. I can't do this again." He whipped tears away with his hand. " God you have no idea do you. What it felt like. To have your body ripped in two. " His hands gripped the desk, knuckles bracing for a blow. " Will I told you I loved you, and you left me." 

" I know. I'm sorry. I-" Will's eyes glazed with tears too shy to fall. 

"Are you? Because this-" Hannibal's voice broke more, " This is not okay. You can't play with me. Either you tell me _why_ or you leave. You can't have both." Hannibal sniffed. 

They stood there in silence, both by the desk, so close but so far away. Both their chest rising and falling quickly. Their eyes stared at one another like they were each other's death row meal, and they were both starving. 

" My body wasn't mine after what happened, so I couldn't give it to you," Will said softly, looking at the floor. 

Hannibal lifted his chin with his index finger, " Is that what you thought I wanted? Did you think I just wanted you for your body? Will, no. No. Will I-" Tears spilled over Hannibal's hot face, " I love you. I love you okay? " His hand moved to cup Will's cheek as he leaned his backside into the desk for stability. " For more than you're body. More. Will, you can't think that." 

Will leaned into the touch, hot breath hitting Hannibal's neck making him shiver. " I went to therapy Hannibal. These thoughts, this trauma, it took time to mend. And god, I couldn't look at you without thinking that I wasn't going to be enough as I was then. That I couldn't give you what you deserved. I needed time." Will said, lips so close to Hannibals skin. 

" I thought you didn't love me." Hannibal dropped his hand then, it clattered at his side, heavy. " That I repulsed you. " 

Will shook his head, " No, no. Please don't ever think that. I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Will broke down balling, choking on his tears. 

Hannibal held him against his chest, soothed his fingers over his shorter curls. " Shh. Shh. It's okay." 

"No, it's not okay, Hannibal." Will's voice was muffled over Hannibal's sweater. Then Will untucked his leaking face just enough to make and hold eye contact. " I should have told you. I should have. But it took so long for me to feel okay again. I wanted stability, I needed it. But the price for that was completely losing the one thing I wanted more." 

" You- " Hannibals voice cracked, " Do you still want me?" Hannibal's golden gaze swallowed Will whole. 

Will grabbed Hannibal's wet sweater roughly pulling him into a hot kiss that was all tongue and teeth. The sounds that came out of Will nearly frighted Hannibal, angry almost, animalistic in nature. 

" I've never stopped." He whispered against Hannibal's lips. Then they opened allowing Will's tongue to search as Hannibal surrender to the feral beast smashed against him. Hannibal moaned when Will's teeth caught his bottom lip. 

" You don't know.. " Hannibal breathed between sucking kisses, " How long.." 

" I think I do," Will growled in his ear, then bitting his earlobe and sucking the tender skin. 

" Fuck. " Hannibal groaned, feeling the growing tightness in his pants. He took Will by the hips and reversed them. Will how facing the desk, nearly bent over it. " God, you drive me crazy." Will arched his ass into Hannibals growing length trapped within his pants. Hannibal claimed Will's neck bitting the quickening pulse. 

" Hannibal, " Will moaned aching more and sticking his neck out further. " We can't do this here." Will moaned loudly as Hannibal rutted against his backside. He breathed in deep, savoring Wills's smell, his ora. 

" Do what?" Hannibal asked as his teeth made scrapping marks down Will's neck.

" Ahh! Mm." Will panted. " Hannibal?"

"Yes, love." Hannibal ran his hands up Wills trench coat. 

_To. Many. Layers._

" Can we- Ah, fuck!" Hannibal palmed at Will's erection from behind. " Do you want to go to my place?" Will breathed out like the sentence was one big word. 

" Yes." Hannibal moaned as he ground his hips against Wills's ass. " Please." 

The two managed to detach from one another long enough to get in Will's car. They sped towards their destination.

* * *


	19. Coming Home prt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!! Thank you all for reading! This has been so fun for me, and I hope you all enjoyed the ride!!! 
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other fic ' To Come When Called" It's an omegavese one and tones of fun!   
> <3

The two barely made it in the door. Hands grabbing at each other's flesh like a lifeline cast into the sea. There were too many layers between them, sweaters, shirts, undershirts. Hannibal pulled at the thick fabric of Will's trench coat as he moaned into Will's mouth hot and heavy. Will's body was so close, but so far away. 

" God, fucking hell what are you wearing a whole department store? " He grumbled. He felt Will smile against his lips...

" Eager are you?" Will said as his coat was thrown to the entryway of his apartment's floor without care. Shoes were kicked off and sent flying across the wall as the two desperate men fought with each other in a serenade of dance and need. 

" What do you think?" Hannibal hummed against Will's jaw as his teeth nipped at his skin. They clumsily worked their way down the hall, smashing into picture frames and Christmas decorations hung on the wall. 

" Careful, " Will pined, " I just bought those." Hannibal grinned, this was an invitation. Hannibal smashed Will's taller than before frame against his decorated wall, hot breath in his ear, tongue snaking across the skin exposed, making Will shiver beneath him. 

" Ah." Will moaned, rubbing his thighs against Hannibal's." Hannibal, please." Hannibal removed his mouth to look at Will's eyes, full of need for him and him alone.

" Now whose eager?" He whispered against Will's plush lips before he devoured them one more. Hannibal's hands slid down then under Wills long sleeve shirt, yanking it over his head in an instant. 

Will lead Hannibal to the bedroom while he fumbled with his jacket. Soon the both of them were exposed, naked skin showing in the low light. " God, you're beautiful," Hannibal exclaimed taking handfuls of Will's hips and directing him toward the bed. Will let himself be manhandled. Hannibal straddled his beautiful boy, his knees digging into Will's thighs as he unbuckled his belt. He worked the jeans over Will's hips with vigor, almost aggressively. Will panted beneath him, hands already gripping the sheets. 

Will kicked his pants off from his ankles as Hannibal moved his warm hands over his skin. Hannibal worshiped every inch of will with his tongue and teeth. Lips clasping over Will's hardening nipple, then the other. Soft rose buds being tricked and teased by Hannibal's mouth. 

Will let out a throaty groan, hand in Hannibal's hair, tugging him down. Hannibal obliged his boy's desperation, licking and sucking down his muscular chest. Every inch of Will's hot skin tasted like heaven on Hannibal's tongue. Will squirmed as Hannibal dipped lower, teeth scraping against Will's hip bones. But when Will tried to lift up, begging for friction _there._ Hannibal slammed him still against the bed. 

" Now now now, " Hannibal kissed the dip of the deep v connecting Will's stomach to his groin. "You're not going to rush this. I intend to devour you entirely tonight." Hannibal kissed at his pale thighs, spreading them apart some.

" Every inch of you," He paused licking a stripe up Will's hard cock as Will whined, " I'm going to taste it." He planted shallow kisses against his shaft, " You will not deny me this feast." Hannibal growled and took the now leaking tip of Wills's cock into his mouth. Hannibal groaned as he tasted his love for the first time, _there._

" Hannibal, god, mmf." Will's cries were muffled against the pillow his head was lying against. 

Hannibal lazily circled the tip of his tongue along Will's sensitive pink shaft. Enjoying every minute that the man he loves writhed under the pressure of his hollowing cheeks. He took more of him in, Will's length gliding in wet heat, daring to hit at the back of Hannibal's throat. 

" Ahh, Hannibal, I'm-" His voice faded out, replaced by gasps and cries as Hannibal's head bobbed. He needed to swallow him, every last inch. Will's body shook underneath him, " God, I'm gonna come- if you- keep- ah" Hannibal was relentless, he wanted to know what it would _taste_ like. Hannibal gripped Will's hips, encouraging him to fuck freely into his wanting mouth. 

Will began to thrust hard, mewling sounds and shrieks erupted as he flooded Hannibal's mouth. Not a single drop was spilled, He gulped everything down, overstimulation the gorgeous man lying between his thighs. 

Hannibal made his way back up kissing Will's sweat sheened body. Lapping up the salty taste of him. " You taste amazing, like honey and oak." He whispered into his lover's ear. 

Their lips connected again, this time fiercer, stronger. Will panted as he undid Hannibal's belt. Will palmed Hannibal's neglected cock, bare skin leaking onto his hand slicking it as he stroked. 

" Hannibal," Will gasped, still high from his release.

" Mmm, yes darling," Hannibal growled back as he rocked his hips into Will's hand. 

" I want you to- " Hannibal's eyes went wide. _Was he really saying it? "_ Please just, do it., I need you to do it." Will arched up so both of their cocks rubbed together, the friction sending waves of tingly heat through Hannibal. 

" Are you sure?" Hannibal breathed into Wills's neck as he gripped his soft thighs. 

" Please," Will pleaded, gazing into Hannibal's golden iris. 

Hannibal made a trail down Will's stomach, spreading his thighs wider. And when his tongue hit that tight ring of muscle Will's body tensed in the best way. Will's nails ran down Hannibal's back, scatting red lines in his skin. 

Hannibal's tongue dove further, tasting, wetting, marking Will's flesh. Will loosed enough for the pad of Hannibal's finger to breach his slick hole. Hannibal remembered how amazing this felt on the receiving end, he knew just want to do to make Will scream. 

" More, " Will cried out, slightly rocking in Hannibal's finger that was now brushing his prostate just a bit. A second finger entered him as Hannibal slowly rubbed his length in rhythm to his fingers inside Will. 

Will moaned, his head nearly thumping against his headboard. " Hannibal, drawer. " He tweaking pointed at his bedside table. Hannibal pulled out of Will, Will made an unhappy noise at that. 

Hannibal's fingers searched until they found the barely used bottle of lube. He squeezed some out onto his hand warming the slick with his fingers then slathering it over his cock. He bent down lips tightly claiming Will's mouth in a frenzy of need. 

" God," Hannibal moan in Will's ear as the tip of his cock breaches Will's entrance. It was so hot, wet, and perfect. He thrust in, hard. 

They both screamed at the fit of their bodies melding together like they were made for each other. Wills's teeth clamped on Hannibals' neck as he hit his prostate again and again. Will weak fingers grasping the firm softness of Hannibal's ass.

Hannibal wanted to leave marks. Drench Will in his love, " You're mine, finally mine." The sounds of slapping skin and panting breath was like a song. 

" I was always yours. " Will moaned into his mouth as their teeth met in a clanking collision. They were animals. They were lovers, They were soulmates. Will's cock was hard again, slapping against His stomach as Hannibal pounded his tender ass. 

Hannibal pinned Wills's arms above his head, he gazed upon him, wet curls loosely framing his face. Big blue eyes haunting him, loving him. 

" If you ever leave me again I swear to God-" Hannibal whined as he left bruising marks on Will's hips. 

" What will you do? Punish me? "Will's raspy voice made Hannibal's fury unleash itself. He lifted Will off the bed just enough to turn him. Once he was ass up Hannibal took the back of his hand and swiped across his left cheek. 

" Ah!" Will cried out.

Hannibal slapped him again, harder, a pink blush forming. " This is for leaving me." 

_Smack._

" This is for making me wait." 

_Smack._

" And this, this is because you like it. " He hit his rosy plush ass one more time. Will wiggled and groaned.

" Yes, please, harder." Will arched his ass up, begging to be claimed again by Hannibals cock. " Please I need you inside me." 

Hannibal smiled and ducked low, " As you wish my love." He blasted back in Will's tight hole, still, let wet with lube and spit. 

He pushed his hips hard and rough against Will. Feeling his body scream with pleasure. He searched Wills skin with his fingertips, mapping out every bit of him. 

Pleasure flooded Hannibal, feeling Will tighten around this cock so nicely. He could barely stand it. Will turned his head enough for them to stare at each other as Hannibal started to come. " Will, oh Will. Fuck you feel so-so good. Ahh mm. " He road his boy to completion, every fiber of his body felt high. Suffocated in powerful ecstasy. 

" Fuck Hann- I'm c-coming again." Their bodies pulsed with pleasure. " I love you, Hannibal I- "

Hannibal knew, he knew what Will was saying was true. He could feel it somewhere deep. 

" I love you too," Hannibal said pulling Will's now limp blissed-out body so he was headfirst on his chest. He stroked his wet hair and began to feel overwhelmed with emotion.

" Hannibal are you- are you crying?" Will asked Hannibal as a tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it off, but before he knew more tears came... 

" Hannibal, what's wrong?" Wil shifted to look at him. His golden-brown eyes were flooded with wetness. Will cupped his face softly. " What is it?" 

" I'm just, " He sniffed some, " I'm just thinking all the nights I laid on my bed like this, wishing you were there and wondering if you were okay." Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's forehead and breathed in his scent, that same scent he fell asleep to only stronger. 

" And in the summer I would lie on my roof looking up at the stars..I looked up at the night sky there. Orion above the horizon and, near it, Jupiter. I wondered if you could see it, too. I wondered if our stars were the same." Hannibal's hands roamed over Will's naked body, feeling every texture every crack, and crevis. There was some silence then, He listened to the rise and fall of Will's breathing. 

" I think some of our stars will always be the same, Hannibal. You came into my life, the timing wasn't right, but I felt it. That pull to you, like gravity, but stronger." Will sighed. " And now were here, and I'm where I'm supposed to be." 

" And wheres that?" Hannibal asked coyly. 

" With you." Will looked at him, really looked at him...Like he was seeing his insides. Hannibal chuckled. " Something funny?" Will tilted his head in question. 

" No, no. It's just-" He sighed, pulling Will close to him so he could feel his heartbeat. " You're like the dark side of the moon Will, I know your there, that you exist but,"

" But what?"

" I just didn't see you until now...I don't think you _let_ me see you until now. You're glowing, like the full moon in autumn. I can see all of you. Know all of you. And it's beautiful." He nuzzled into Will, " You're beautiful." 

" I love you," Will whispered in his ear. " Forever. I'm yours." Will snuggled into him, his legs wrapped around him, finally claiming him. 

" I love you to angle." Hannibal met Wills lips, light and soft. 

_Home. He was finally, home._

"Merry Christmas." He murmured before they both fell into a deep sleep. And in the morning, they'd wake to start their lives together.. As soulmates. Two bodies, one essence. Forever tangled in each other glow...

* * *


End file.
